<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyla Bell and Her First Year by jmiller35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010536">Lyla Bell and Her First Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmiller35/pseuds/jmiller35'>jmiller35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Double Trouble Kind Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Fred Weasley Lives, How does one spell gryffendor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant spell gryfendoor, Im sorry i cant spell gryffindoor, Multi, No Incest, Parent Minerva McGonagall, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmiller35/pseuds/jmiller35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla grew up in America. She had no known family and lived in foster homes all her life. She knew she was different though, she always knew she was a little special. But she never would have guessed that she was so special that it would cause a wizard to come down in a flying car, telling her that she not only is a witch from a powerful family, but she still has family alive and wanting to take care of her.<br/>So off she went with no notice to England, hoping for a chance to be someone she always knew deep down she would be. But who knew that she would make three close friends, have two love interest and a talking cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Double Trouble Kind Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lyla Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My start in middle school wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was supposed to go to the local school along with the other foster kids who lived in the Dreyer house with me. I wasn’t supposed to be given a letter, and I certainly wasn’t supposed to be flying with a man who said that he was a wizard.</p><p>   I shouldn’t have believed him, or gone with him. But after receiving a letter from Hogwart’s and seeing the same man come down at night on the back lawn in a flying, sometimes invisible car, I had to believe him. </p><p>   “I’m sorry this is so sudden.” The man said, his hands loose on the steering wheel. “But America isn’t usually Hogwarts territory.”</p><p>   He had explained before, after I rushed out of the shared bedroom and onto the lawn, that he was a representative of the Wizarding World in England, and that I, in fact, was a witch who, according to records, was the long lost relative of the McGonagall family. While I didn’t understand what it meant, it was clearly a big deal to him. </p><p>   “It’s alright.” I yelled back at him, one arm gripping the door, the other curled around my backpack that I had put on backwards so that I could make sure that my essentials that I had taken from the house wouldn’t fall out. And by essentials I meant soap, a pencil case with some notebooks, a few books, and a sleeping kitten that I had claimed secretly as my own in the rundown shed, that the Dreyer’s refused to keep in the house. </p><p>   I had worried at first when I decided to go with the strange man, who I later learned was named Arthur Weasley. Not worried that I would be murdered by the man, no, in my mind he was too innocent and friendly to murder anyone, but i was worried that I wouldn’t be able to keep the kitten. However, he explained that it was actually ‘well and good’ that I brought along Max, and that Hogwarts happily accepted all cats, along with owls and toads. </p><p>   Arthur gave me a nod and glanced at me, then at the small suitcase in the back. “Are you sure you don’t want to bring anything else? A rubber duck perhaps?”</p><p>   Confused at his second question, I shook my head and gave him a small smile. “This is all my stuff.” After all, outside of what was in my bookbag, I only owned a few pairs of clothes, a blanket one of my foster families had given to me for Christmas, and a small, portable battery powered CD player with a few CDs that I was able to buy with the small allowance given to my by the Dreyer’s. </p><p>   The man gave me a strained smile, as if he understood my pain, before his face lit up as if he remembered something extremely important. “Ah yes, so when we land, I will introduce you to a Hogwart’s professor… or well, I guess you could say that it’s a relative of yours.” </p><p>   My eyes lit up. “The school - Hogwart’s - I’m going to have...have family there?” My hands gripped the bag a bit tighter, accidentally waking up my sleeping friend. “Oh...sorry Max” I whispered.</p><p>   Arthur nodded. “Yes, Miss Bell. You will soon meet one of the best witch’s in the world.” </p><p>   I squirmed in my seat, watching as the water below us  disappeared, turning into farmland and before long, turned to a city.  As we lowered to the ground, my hands started shaking nervously. “Mr. Weasley-”</p><p>   “Call me Arthur, please.”</p><p>   “... Arthur, what if she doesn’t want me in her family?” After all, I was already given up and was placed halfway across the world from my so called family.</p><p>   The man sighed, and the car slowed to a stop in front of a darkened alleyway on a busy shopping street, though the people around us didn’t seem to notice as there was suddenly a car where it wasn’t before. “Minerva McGonagall, is one of the kindest, strictest and most caring witches I have ever met. She is the head of house for all of my children in Hogwarts, and someone who is very fair.” He turned to me and shut off the car. “So long as you aren’t going down the wrong path I’m sure she’ll want you just fine, though I can assume with the stories from my twins that she is caring even for the most difficult troublemakers.”</p><p>   His small speech eased my worry slightly, but only for a moment before it kicked back up when we finally were outside of the car, my luggage in hand and standing in front of a strict looking older woman. </p><p>   Before either one of us could speak, Arthur cleared his throat and gave his head a slight bow. “I hate to seem like I’m in a rush, but my youngest son is getting ready for his first year, just like Lyla here, and I promised his mum I would help out.” And without another second to spare, the man gave me a quick pat on the head and disappeared into his car, which a moment later disappeared as well. </p><p>   Suddenly alone with the stranger, I shifted foot from foot and cradled my backpack close to my chest, Max starting to let out soft purrs. “H-hello.” I started softly, avoiding eye contact with the woman, her gaze like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse. “I’m Lyla Bell, and I heard I was related to you, and I-”</p><p>   The woman cut me off with a wave of her hand and a gentle smile, making her strict aura turn into a somewhat motherly kindness. “It’s nice to meet you, Lyla.”</p><p>   The tone of her voice was beautiful and warm, making my eyes fill with tears. “It’s...It’s nice to meet you, too.”</p><p>   Glancing me over, she held her hand out, like one would for a small child for them to hold, and while usually I would have taken this as an insult, I reached out with my own and let her hold my hand.</p><p>   “We have a lot of shopping to do before noon today.” She directed us towards a small metal trolly, holding a few bags already. She took hold of my suitcase and set in on top. “And I’ve already purchased some bedding and your books, but we still have to buy your wand, robes and shoes.”</p><p>   I stepped back and let go of her hand, suddenly very confused. “You...bought stuff for me?” Though it made a bit of sense since she was a relative of mine, it seemed odd for someone who I’ve never met before to buy me things. </p><p>   The woman nodded and turned to me. “Well of course, you are my niece after all.” </p><p>   “You’re….my aunt?” </p><p>   She nodded again, before looking at where Arthur was just a few minutes before. “I suppose Mr. Weasley didn’t give a proper explanation, did he?” She watched as I shook my head in response. “Well, no matter, we shall have to multitask. Now, come along, we only have a few hours.”</p><p>   Once again, I allowed her to direct me with her hand in mine, our destination to a wall behind the alley. Confused, I turned to her and was about to ask what we were doing, when she took out her wand and tapped it along the brick. </p><p>   My eyes widened as the bricks turned away, revealing a bustling crowd and a secret world of odd shops that I hadn’t even dreamed of before. However, I was barely able to process it all when we started forward again, my chin hanging open at every little detail. </p><p>   For the hours we were here, we stopped by store after store, buying a few uniforms, robes, shoes, and to my utter surprise, a charmed bag that held far more than it should. </p><p>   She briefly explained to me what it was, and while it took a while to understand it fully, it quickly became one of my favourite things. </p><p>   At the end of our shopping spree, my aunt turned into a somewhat darker building, and though hesitant at first, went in with her. </p><p>   The store itself was filled floor to ceiling with long and thin rectangular boxes, and was completely empty of people. Or at least I thought it was until a man popped his head out from behind a stack of boxes and grinned happily at the older woman.</p><p>   “Minerva!” He exclaimed, his arms in the air as if he would go for a hug, but was quickly stopped by a hand wave from my aunt. “It’s lovely to see you again, though I’m not sure why, you would never let your wand…” The man trailed off as his gaze met mine. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a daughter.”</p><p>   “She’s not my daughter, she is Robert’s. Lyla, meet Ollivander. Ollivander, this is my niece, Lyla Bell, though soon to be Lyla McGonagall.”</p><p>   The man stretched his hands out and shook mine enthusiastically. “Wonderful, just wonderful. So sorry about your father though, he must have died when you were just a baby, such a good man that one, wonderful wand.”</p><p>   I gave him a small smile and nodded a bit. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Ollivander.”</p><p>   “Oh? An American?” He said, his voice full of curiousity. “Her mother was too, perhaps?"</p><p>    Minerva nodded simply. “Her mother moved them to America without us knowing of Lyla, and we only found out just recently when an American wizard saw her talents and looked into her lineage.” </p><p>    The explanation was news to me. Someone had looked me up? </p><p>    “Ah, yes that explains it. But where is her mother now? Surely she wanted her daughter to go to the American school?”</p><p>   “My mother’s dead.” I said simply, deciding to look around at all the boxes, guessing that what was held inside them were wands. “I grew up in foster care.”</p><p>   “Oh.” Ollivander looked awkward, his eyes glancing between me and my aunt. “I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>   I smiled at him. “It’s okay, I never really met her, and most of my foster parents were really nice people.”</p><p>   There was a strange look in the professor’s eyes as she looked me over before turning back towards the wandmaker. “She needs a wand, and quite quickly. We have to leave for the station within the hour.”</p><p>    Curious and a bit excited, I walked back towards the too, and mirrored the grin on Ollivander’s face. “Well then, let’s get started, hm?”</p><p>    It only took us about ten minutes and a few wands before he finally picked out a dusty box from the highest shelf. “Cedar wood, unicorn hair core, ten inches, slightly springy.” He said, pulling the piece of wood out of the box before placing it in my hands. </p><p>    As soon as it entered my hand, unlike the ones before that practically flung themselves away, this wand seemed to sigh as I curled my hand around the bottom, glancing up at the two adults.  </p><p>    Ollivander gestured towards a candle. “Flick the wand towards it, and think of it being lit.”</p><p>    I nodded and only did so when Minerva gestured as well, making sure that I truly was allowed to. </p><p>    Raising the wand, I flicked the wand in a quick upwards motion and gasped loudly when the wick of the candle set ablaze. </p><p>    The man started clapping and my aunt smiled at me. </p><p>    “Wonderful, just wonderful. Perfect match, if I say so myself.” Ollivander gushed at me before ducking below the counter and popping back up with a leather strap in one hand. “Here, the holder is for you, a sort of present if you wish.”</p><p>    Glancing up at Minerva, I smiled widely as she nodded and gladly received the piece of leather. It looked like a belt of some kind, and it only took me a moment to fasten it around my waist as Minerva gave the man a few coins. </p><p>    “Thank you, Ollivander, I wish you well.” My aunt said, walking us towards the door. </p><p>    Before the door closed behind us, I waved goodbye to the eccentric man. “Goodbye, Ollie!” I said, nicknaming the man, who in turn grinned and waved back. </p><p>    “Good luck at Hogwart my dear, and say hello to Dumbledore for me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before my aunt and I found ourselves at a busy train station.</p><p>    Moving hurriedly through the crowds of people, we found ourselves standing in front of a large brick pillar. </p><p>    “Here is your ticket” Minerva said to me, handing me a ticket and setting me up in front of the pillar, Max sleeping soundly on top of one of my pieces of luggage. “Keep hold of it, and make sure that you make lots of friends now, yes?”</p><p>    I nodded and glanced around, suddenly extremely nervous. “Aren’t you coming with me?” My sudden attachment towards the woman standing in front of me might have seemed odd, but it had been so long since someone had given me so much attention and care. </p><p>    She shook her head and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead. “I’m afraid not, dear, I have my own way of getting there, and I have to be there before all the students arrive.”</p><p>    I nodded and gripped the metal bar of the trolly. “Okay.” I said softly, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. </p><p>    “All you have to do is run straight at the pillar. It is enchanted so that you can go through it and arrive at the Hogwarts train station.”</p><p>    Skeptical, but trusting, I nodded and watched as Minerva stepped to the side and gave me a small smile. </p><p>    “Off you go, now.”</p><p>    Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention towards the pillar and ran towards it, my body braced for impact. </p><p>    However, where I was expecting a solid wall, there was not, and instead, just like she had said, I went straight through and entered what seemed to be an entirely different world. </p><p>    Everything on this side of the station seemed brighter, the colors more vivid and the people more curious. “Oh god.” I whispered to myself, watching as kids my age and a little older were boarding the train.</p><p>    Ticket in hand, I walked up to the nearest train entrance and handed my ticket towards the man working. </p><p>    He glanced down at my ticket and nodded, letting me aboard without a second glance. He helped me put the majority of my things in a section of the train, tied a ticket with a number to it and handed me a matching. “Your things will be found in your room as soon as you are sorted into a house.” </p><p>    I nodded and grabbed ahold of Max and my backpack, not wanting them to be separated from me. </p><p>    “You can sit anywhere you like, just try to avoid moving about while the train is moving.” The man said, directing me towards the passenger side of the train. </p><p>    “Okay, thank you.” I answered, heading towards the back of the train, not noticing the odd look on his face when he realized I was American.</p><p>    It took me a few minutes to find an empty seat, no one in the section other than a scrawny black haired boy in oversized clothes. </p><p>    “Excuse me, d’ya mind? Everywhere else is full.” A gentle voice said beside me, and I jumped a bit, holding my black and white kitten to my chest, startled at the sudden appearance of the redhead.</p><p>    The boy already sitting glanced at us and gave us a hesitant smile. “Not all.” He gestured to the seats. </p><p>    Without a second thought, the redhead sat down across from the boy and I was left standing. Feeling a bit awkward, I sat down as well, next to the redhead.</p><p>    “My name’s Ron by the way. Ron Weasley.” </p><p>    I turned my attention towards Ron and couldn’t help but smile. Two minutes in on the train ride, and I already found one of the children that Arthur had been talking about. </p><p>    “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” The black haired boy responded, to which Arthur’s son widened his eyes and looked both in awe and a little curious. </p><p>    “So...So it’s true. D’ya really have the..the,” Ron pointed towards his own forehead, both me and Harry looking confused before the latter responded. </p><p>    “The what?”</p><p>    Ron leaned forwards and whispered. “The scar.”</p><p>    Harry grinned and lifted up his hair, showing off an odd shaped zigzagged scar.</p><p>    “Wicked.” The redhead said, leaning back in his seat and Harry laughed a little, letting his hair flop back down over his forehead. </p><p>    And before I could introduce myself, a woman with a trolly rolled by and offered snacks, to which Ron held up an oddly shaped ball of food and refused. However, Harry searched in his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold coins, quickly buying the entire cart. </p><p>    Both Ron and I looked at Harry with wide eyes, and the woman took the coins in exchange for all the candy and snacks on the cart.</p><p>    Within a few moments, Ron was sitting next to Harry and I was at the window. They hadn’t even asked me for my name or heard me speak a single word and already offered up a portion of their loot. At first I attempted to decline, but both boys were more than adamant that I take at least one thing.</p><p>    So in order to both appease them and my stomach, I took a stack of Cauldron cakes and started opening them and eating along with them. </p><p>    Harry asked a question to Ron about the jelly beans he had chosen, to which Ron rattled off a list of the flavors, most of which made my face turn in disgust as well as Harry’s who quickly spit out the bean in his mouth and moved onto a chocolate frog. </p><p>    When I first saw it, I thought it was one of those foreign candies that had actual frogs in it, which Harry shared in my thoughts, but Ron gave a laugh. “It’s just a spell, besides, its the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard.” I wonder if they had any of my aunt. “I’ve got about five hundred or so.”</p><p>    Harry opened the box and a frog made of chocolate hopped out, moving to the window and flying out of the opened space. “Aw, that’s rotten luck.”</p><p>    Harry and Ron glanced at each other and laughed a little, and I joined in for a few seconds before Harry flipped the card around and grinned. “I’ve got Dumbledore!”</p><p>    “I’ve got bout six of him.”</p><p>    I glanced at the card, eager to see who Ollivander wanted me to say hi to, but as I looked at the card, nothing was there except a name. And apparently I wasn’t the only one not seeing him. “He’s gone.” Harry said, moving the card back and forth as if it were a mere illusion. </p><p>    “Well ya can’t expect him to stand there all day, can ya?”</p><p>    Harry and I looked at him, both of us confused as to what he was saying. </p><p>    “This is Scabber’s by the way.” Ron gestured to the rat in his lap, my lips curled up in disgust, and I glanced down at Max, who was happily snuggled up in my lap, staring out the window. “Pathetic isn’t he?”</p><p>    I couldn’t help but agree at Ron’s statement. I hated rats. One of the worst foster homes I had been in was a run down shack of a home, insects and small animals everywhere. Once night I woke up to find a rat on my chest. When the social workers heard of the conditions that I and the other children lived in during our stay there, they had quickly moved all of us to different homes.</p><p>    Harry spoke up. “Just a little pathetic.”</p><p>    “Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow, want to see?” He asked us.</p><p>    “Yeah!” </p><p>    I shook my head a bit in disgust and turned towards the window as Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat. “Sun-”</p><p>    He was cut off, and I saw in the reflection a girl in the doorway, glancing around as if looking for something. “Has anyone seen a toad. Neville seemed to have lost his.”</p><p>    My face scrunched up again and I turned my face towards the girl. What was with everyone and having gross pets. </p><p>    “Oh, are you doing magic?” The girl looked Ron up and down, a smile on her face. “Well alright, let’s see it then.”</p><p>    Without hesitation, Ron cleared his throat again and turned back towards his rat. “Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” A spark flew from his wand and seemed to shock the rat and it squeeked and seemed to glare at his owner. </p><p>    I couldn’t help the small giggle that left my mouth and the girl rolled her eyes. “Are you sure that’s even a spell?” She said, her tone of voice starting to get on my nerves. “Well, it’s not very good, is it?”</p><p>    I turned my stare on her and glared at her, though she quickly ignored me and sat down, facing towards Ron and Harry. </p><p>    She went on bragging for a bit before taking out her wand and raising it towards Harry’s glasses. “For example, Occulos Reparo,” A small flash came from her wand and suddenly, the boy’s glasses were no longer held together by tape. </p><p>    We all looked in wonder as the girl put her wand away and Harry inspected his new fixed glasses. </p><p>    “Hold on a minute.” The girl said excitedly. “You’re Harry Potter.” She paused, watching Harry put his glasses back on. “I’m Hermione Granger.” She turned to Ron and I. “And you are?”</p><p>    Ron had his mouth filled with chocolate as he answered. “Um, Ron Weasley.”</p><p>    “Pleasure.” She said in slight disgust as she turned to me, waiting for my answer. </p><p>    “Lyla.” I said simply, not knowing whether or not my last name was still Bell or if Minerva did as she said she would and changed my name to McGonagall.</p><p>    She nodded before turning her attention to all of us. “You all better put on your robes, I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”</p><p>    And with that, she got up and left, leaving the three of us with confused looks on our faces. </p><p>    All of us quickly grabbed our uniforms from our bags and changed in the gendered bathrooms. As soon as we were all finished changing, we went back and sat in our seats, though it wasn’t very long before the trained screeched to a slowing halt and began letting the kids out. </p><p>    Still a bit nervous, I made sure to follow after Harry and Ron, soon finding out that Hermione was right on our tails. </p><p>    Messing with my uniform, I adjusted the skirt for what seemed the hundredth time. I sighed and let it fall back to my knees, feeling a bit like a catholic nun in the outfit. </p><p>    We walked a bit farther and Harry directed us towards the booming voice asking for the first years. </p><p>    I looked up at the man who had spoke and my eyes widened in curiosity. In front of us was the largest man I had ever seen, and apparently Harry knew him. </p><p>    Ron shared my sentiment as we both glanced up at the man in awe, and quickly were herded by the rest of the students to follow him, Harry in the lead. </p><p>    Soon enough, we travelled by boat and finally arrived at the giant castle of a school, a castle that seemed to be my home for the next few years.</p><p>    As we walked through the halls, and were directed up multiple flights of steps, all of the newcomers were stopped by my aunt, who stood proudly at the top, her strict mask back on her face. </p><p>    “Welcome to Hogwarts.” She said simply, and even though she spoke somewhat quietly, her voice was strong and held no room for any questions. “Now, in a few moments you will join your classmates, but before you take a seat, you must be sorted into your houses.”</p><p>    My ears perked up at this bit, and I tried to remember what Minerva had said before. But to no avail, all I could remember from what she said were that the houses were like teams, and I couldn’t even remember their names.</p><p>    “There are Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And while you’re here, your house will be like your family.” She went on to speak, my unspoken question quickly answered. </p><p>    She continued speaking, and as much as I wanted to listen, I couldn’t. I was nervous. I wondered what house I would be sorted into, and I worried that I would be left alone, without the two boys that I had grown somewhat attached to. Even if i wasn’t with them, I would at least hope to be put in with any of Arthur’s other children, or even Hermione who, while I found her somewhat annoying, in reality I figured she probably just had a hard time making friends. </p><p>    Soon after she finished speaking, she gave me a quick smile before leaving the room.</p><p>    As soon as she left, I opened my mouth to ask the boys a question but was interrupted by a blond, greasy haired boy, who quickly introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. </p><p>    His demeanor and sudden degradation of Ron made me stand in front of the red haired boy, who I tried to cover with my small frame. And as Draco offered his friendship to Harry, my dark haired friend was quick to refuse, and I gave the blond a rude look, but it was quickly quelched when I saw Minerva standing behind the bully, to whom she tapped on the shoulder and forced back into line.</p><p>    At the tired, but slightly amused look she directed towards me, I could only manage a small, embarrassed smile.</p><p>    “We’re ready for you now, follow me.” She said, a small smile given to the entire group.</p><p>    Quickly, we were all shuffled into a large hall, ceiling well over any house I had ever lived in and much wider as well. However the whole room was only for eating and gathering, and it made my eyes widen in wonder and the large groups of people that sat at their respective tables. Soon enough, we all stood towards the front, and a tall, thin man with a long white beard came in front of us.</p><p>    As he spoke and gave us some minor rules, me and Harry stared at each other with odd looks at the mention of a right hand third floor hall that would kill us if we even went near it. However, the point was taken in quickly by the rest of the group and the topic was not given enough time to be thought upon for Harry and I, who were confused and concerned. </p><p>    Minerva spoke out, telling us of the events that were soon going to occur, and when she called out Hermione’s name who sat on the stool, the oddly shaped hat set on her head, I was not prepared for the hat to begin speaking. </p><p>    “Gryffendor!” The hat finally decided, one of the tables standing tall and cheering loudly.</p><p>    The whole process was repetitive, each student walking up and sitting down, the hat announcing their house to which the child happily accepted and moved towards. </p><p>    When it was Ron’s turn to go up, he nervously shuffled forward and sat down, waiting as my aunt put the odd hat on his head. “Another Weasley?” The hat exclaimed and I couldn’t help the slight giggle as he flushed pink. “Guess it’ll have to be….Gryffendor!”</p><p>    Cheering was immediate, but quickly died down as Harry was called up, and whispers were heard all across the room. It took longer than usual for the hat to make up its mind, but eventually, the hate called out loudly again. “GRYFFENDOR!”</p><p>    The amount of noise in the hall was deafening, so loud that I had to cover my ears until they finally quieted down and the next student was called up.</p><p>    I stood in place, nervousness coursing through my body as I wondered if I would be put into Gryffendor like the others. One by one, students went up, were given their houses and sat at their respective tables, and it wasn’t until I was the only one standing that I realised how awkward the process was. </p><p>    My aunt glanced down at me and gave me a warm smile. “Lyla Bell McGonagall.” She called out, her voice filled with pride as some of the other students turned their attention towards me, more than the other students, but significantly less than Harry.  </p><p>    Quickly, I scrambled up the steps and sat in the chair, the eyes on me making me twitch and squirm in place. Once she placed the hat on my head, it felt a million times worse.</p><p>    The hat was quiet for a few terrifying moments before speaking to me in a whisper that only I could hear. “Are you nervous, McGonagall?” The hat asked me, using my new last name. </p><p>    I let out a shaky breath and responded just as quietly. “A little, all my friends were put into Gryffendor.”</p><p>    “Do you know what house you believe you should belong in? What family you belong to?”</p><p>My heart jumped in my throat at his questions. “Well, sir-” I started, but was cut off by the hat telling me that he had never been called sir before, and he let me continue. “I want to be with my friends, I think that I want to make my aunt proud, but I respect whatever decision you would put me into.”</p><p>The hat hummed in response, and spoke to me once again. “Should I put you into Hufflepuff then, young McGonagall, you have the makings of the greatest Hufflepuff this castle has ever seen.”</p><p>I let out a shaky breath, and glanced at my friends, who waited patiently for the hat’s decision. “If that is where I belong, then so be it, but they’ll still be my family even if they’re not my house.”</p><p>“How brave and loyal you are, young one, willing to be thrust away from normal life and into a world that you had never seen before, away from friends that you had made so recently.” The hat spoke a bit more before taking a deep breath. “Gryffendor!” </p><p>Relief flooded through me and I sat up quickly as soon as the hat was off my head. I rushed towards the table where the trio sat and practically jumped into their arms, laughing so hard I was crying. </p><p>The table cheered, of course, and as I looked back up to my aunt, both she and the hat seemed to wink at me. </p><p>The grin on my face made my face hurt, and soon, I was sitting with my friends, my new family, and laughing happily along with them as they told jokes and ate.</p><p>The food which suddenly had appeared in front of us was delicious, and I couldn’t help but pile food upon food onto my plate, hungrily digging in.</p><p>We sat and ate, the chatter surrounding me reminding me of the more crowded foster homes, however, in this place, I didn’t need to worry about food running out. </p><p>Hermione and I, though I didn’t like her all that much on the train, talked throughout the meal, suddenly becoming close friends as we talked about living in the regular world, which I soon realised was called the muggle world. </p><p>I guess she didn’t notice my strange accent at first, but the two redheaded twins beside Ron certainly did. </p><p>“Ron, you never told us you were friends with a Yank.” The one boy said, their words making me angry. </p><p>“I’m not a Yank,” I said, mocking their own accents. “I’m American.”</p><p>They both shrugged and spoke up in unison. “Same thing.”</p><p>My glare turned harsh, but before I could say anything, Hermione cut in. “That’s actually a highly derogative term that people from Europe use to describe a stereotypical American person.”</p><p>The twins both flushed, slightly embarrassed that they got told off by a girl younger than them. “Sorry.” They said, again in unison.</p><p>Realizing that they didn’t mean the someone abusive meaning behind the term, my shoulders relaxed and gave them a small smile. “I forgive you.” I said, going back to picking up a bit of cake and placing it in my mouth. </p><p>Percy, one of Ron’s other older brothers turned towards me. “Sorry about them, but did I hear right that your last name is McGonagall.”</p><p>The Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry looked at me, and suddenly I grew a bit shy. “Oh um...yeah, I just found out that Minerva...er...Professor McGonagall is my aunt. I’ve lived in America my whole life, so it was a bit of a shock to hear that not only am I a witch, but I have family here.”</p><p>The family all nodded, accepting it right away, but Hermione had some more questions. “So your family over there didn’t tell you anything?” </p><p>The question weighed down on my chest, but I knew it wasn’t her intention to make me uncomfortable, so I answered in the best way I could. “I’m an orphan.” I said, playing with my fork and staring down at my plate. “My dad, Aunt M’s brother died before I was born, and my mom was an American, so she moved back here, but when she died, I stayed here, in foster care since she didn’t have any family. So I only just found out about my family here, Minerva, a day or so ago, and she only knew about me, I think, for about a week.”</p><p>My mini speech made everyone around me grow silent, though chatter at all tables was still loud and clear, seeing as they weren’t paying attention to what was happening over here. </p><p>“Oh um...I didn’t mean to..” For once, Hermione was at a lack for words and I couldn’t help but grin up at her. </p><p>“Don’t feel bad.” I said with a smile, not feeling sad at all, but rather a bit awkward since she knew it was a weird topic. “They died so long ago, and I didn’t really know them so I don’t really feel sad anymore. Actually I’m kind of happy now, because now I have Aunt M.”  glanced at the Professor who caught me looking at her and gave me a kind smile.</p><p>Immediately, the tension in the group tapered out, and one of the twins patted my back. “Well good for you. Though I hate to admit it, but you look nothing like her.”</p><p>The other twin nodded and glanced at the Professor before back at me. “I’ll say, you must have gotten your good looks from your mum, cause you look nothing that that old bat.”</p><p>I put my hands over my mouth to cover the strew of giggles that tried to make their way out, and Percy reached out and smacked both of their heads. “You can’t say that, Professor McGonagall is a wonderful professor.”</p><p>Both twins snorted and glanced at each other. “Sure, she’s a great teacher, but she’s absolutely horrid looking.”</p><p>My cheeks burned red and tears tried to make their way down my face as I forced myself to not laugh. The trio of friends I made were in the same position, though only Hermione and I were successful. </p><p>“She’s not bad looking.” I said, after finally reigning in my laughter. “She reminds me of a mom.” I let my voice drop to an almost whisper as I spoke the last part and couldn’t help but look up at her, surprise donning my face as she was staring at my table, a smile on her face as if she could hear everything we were saying.</p><p>Embarrassed, I turned my gaze to the table and looked at the twins, who were suddenly making ridiculous faces, causing me to lose control of my laughter and clutch my stomach. </p><p>The kitten at my feet pawed at my ankle and I scooted myself away from the table so that he could jump into my lap. When he did, he snatched a piece of chicken from my plate and happily went to town on it. </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Ron spoke up, “Your cat doesn’t happen to eat rats, right?” </p><p>I looked down at my companion and smiled. “No, Max is just a baby, he’s only a few months old.”</p><p>“A few months old?” The twins asked, pushing Ron out of his seat so that they were sitting directly next to me. “That things huge, a monster practically.”</p><p>“He’s not a monster.” I argued, pulling Max up to my chest so that I could cuddle him, which he let me do as soon as I provided him with another piece of chicken. “He’s just big boned.”</p><p>I had to admit, Max was a bit bigger than other cats, especially considering that he was only a few months old, but I remembered the day that his mother had left him in our yard, when he was a tiny wisp of a creature. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s not fat either,” The one twin started, the other finishing the thought, “He looks like he works at a construction company.”</p><p>I shrugged and nuzzled my face into Max’s fur. “I don’t care what they say, Maximus, you’re my sweet little baby.”</p><p>Max purred happily and squirmed until he was laying flat in my lap, curled into a ball that spanned across the entirety of my thighs.</p><p>“As long as he doesn’t eat Scabbers, I don’t mind.” Ron said, forcing the twins back to their original seats before sitting back in his spot. </p><p>I grinned. “Don’t worry, Max likes big prey, like crows and rabbits, I even saw him catch an owl before.” I pet the angel on my lap and cooed at him. “But he knows I don’t like it when he kills things, so he just lets them go after he’s scared them a bit, that’s all.”</p><p>The looks the Weasley’s and the trio gave me were a mix between concern and curiosity, to which I shrugged. “What?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gryffendoor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change.” All of Gryffendor was following Percy through the castle and up the moving staircases. I was side by side with Hermione as we followed along, watching the staircases as they changed their destination every so often. Even though I was taking the whole magic thing really well, this was a bit freaky. Though it wasn’t as freaky as when the ghosts started popping out of nowhere when we were at the Great Hall earlier. </p><p>    “Keep up please, and follow me.”  Percy looked back on all the first year students and waved them on. “Hurry up now, come on, come on.” </p><p>    As we walked up the steps, I noticed something strange about the art on the wall. It was moving. </p><p>    “Welcome to Hogwarts.” One of the paintings said, causing me to jump and cling tighter to Max, who chose to be carried in my backpack once again. </p><p>    Quickly, I pulled Hermione towards the front, and was relieved when we finally made it to what Percy said was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>    In front of where he stood was yet another painting, one that spoke just like the last one. “Password?” The lady asked, to which Percy quickly replied. “Caput Draconis.”</p><p>    Latin? I guessed, the painting swinging open and revealing a small corridor to which entered into the common room. Percy explained about the boys and girls dorms as I looked around, making a note of the giant fireplace and the couches, all of which were bright red in color. </p><p>    After his little speech, Hermione took us up to the girl’s dorms and happily found her stuff besides mine, our beds just next to each other. Glancing around the room, I let out a soft sigh and smiled. </p><p>    Mistaking my sigh as one of disappointment rather than excitement, Hermione nodded a bit as if to agree with. “It’s going to be a little weird sharing a room with someone else, huh?”</p><p>    I held back a giggle and nodded for her, not having the heart to tell her that she was excited not to have to share a room with five other girls, rather than between the two that were in the room, including myself. </p><p>    There were three beds in the room, however only two of them seemed to be occupied with Hermione and I’s stuff. So after one of the older girls who directed us to the Head girl, it turned out that we were lucky enough not to have another roommate this year.</p><p>    Squealing happily amongst ourselves, Hermione and I quickly went about to setting up our things. For the first time, I was actually happy with rooming with someone.</p><p>    Hermione left for a few minutes, as she went to take a shower, and I began making my bed with the bedding and sheets that my aunt had bought for me. </p><p>    Curiously, the bedding happened to be in my favorite color, a light blue with purple accents and I smiled, holding back a small giggle when I found a note in the case that held my bedding. </p><p>    To My Dearest Niece,</p><p>    I hope you find everything to your liking, I had to ask a few workers that had handled your case with some details about your likes that you had shared with them, and I hope that you don’t mind that I went ahead and bought you some other things.</p><p>    With Love,</p><p>    Minevra McGonagall</p><p> </p><p>    Setting the letter besides my bed on the nightstand, I held one of the brand new pillows to my face and let out a high pitched scream, muffled by the down feathers.</p><p>    It took me a moment to compose myself, but eventually I opened the other cases that she had packed for me and almost started crying. Alongside a note that said that she would return everything if I didn’t like it, was a large selection of clothes, shoes, and more embarrassingly, underwear, all of which seemed to be within my size. At the bottom however, is what made me burst into giggles.</p><p>    A bright purple cat bed was squished at the bottom, though still extremely comfortable looking, and a set of bowls marked as Max’s. </p><p>    I set the bed down and fluffed it the best I could at the other side of my bed on top of the dresser that I had put the majority of my old clothes and shoes in, along with some of the clothes that Minerva had picked out for me seeing as not all of it would fit in the wardrobe.</p><p>    As if by magic, Max popped his head out from my backpack and jumped on top of the dresser, happily snuggling into it as if he knew it were his. </p><p>    Petting him a bit, I waited until he started purring before I pulled away and grabbed a nightgown that my aunt had gifted me. </p><p>    After I made my way to the showers, passing by Hermione on my way there, I managed to take a quick rinse, brushed my teeth and changed into the blue cotton material that fell just above my knee. I took a moment to admire the sundress style nightgown and twirled once before making my way back towards the bedroom. </p><p>    When I arrived, Hermione and Max were both fast asleep in their respective beds, and before long, I was right there with them.</p><p> </p><p>    I woke up to a heavy weight on my chest, one that I recognized immediately. Without opening my eyes, I pet the cat on my chest as he purred, sounding much like an alarm clock that I had left at the foster house.</p><p>    For a moment, I contemplated falling back asleep, but soon, Hermione was awake as well, and flitting about the room like a fairy. “It’s time to get up, we can’t be late for our first day of classes.” </p><p>    Groaning a bit, I nodded and slowly peeled my eyes open, coming face to face with the hungry green eyes of my cat. “Okay….I’m up.” I sat up and Max jumped down, making his way over to the bowls that I had placed by my wardrobe. </p><p>    Sighing, I went over to fill them up with the food that I had brought from my foster home, but as soon as I touched them, they filled with food and water. I jumped back in surprise as Max went to town, not stopping until there wasn’t a speck of food left.</p><p>    “Alrighty...that’s….that’s not weird at all.”</p><p>    Hermione glanced at me and brightened at the sight of the food bowls. “You have self filling food bowls?!” She exclaimed excitedly, pulling a vest over her shirt and tie.</p><p>    I blinked a few times before shrugging. “I guess so.”</p><p>    It took me a few minutes to get ready, every so often fighting the urge to crawl back into the extremely comfortable bed. But soon enough, I was matching Hermione, with the grey vest and skirt, the only difference was that I decided to wear the Gryffindor themes knee highs that Minerva gifted me instead of the tights she wore.</p><p>    I kicked the black tennis shoes that were my own onto my feet and headed down to breakfast with Hermione, almost forgetting my new bottomless pit bag that I had placed all of my normal school supplies in. Minerva had mentioned needing quills, ink, and parchment to classes, but as soon as I gave her my case for my normal supplies, she sighed and gave me a smile, giving in to my whims.</p><p>    I think she had mentioned something about her giving the teachers a note about my different choice in supplies, but just in case, I made sure to pack at least one of each. </p><p>    By the time we had reached the Great Hall, surprisingly enough, Harry and Ron were already there, and when questioned about how they got here before us, they both sent stares over to Ron’s brother, the head boy, before both boys seemed to fall asleep while eating.</p><p>    It continued like this for the week. Hermione and I getting ready, usually getting there before the boys and setting off for classes. </p><p>    Seeing as the trio and I shared the same classes, we all managed to become closer, becoming actual friends. Or well, at least I have with the boys. As far as Hermione and them got, it was difficult for her to be socially acceptable as she was beyond nervous half the time she spoke to them. </p><p>    She cried a few times about it, in her bed at our dorm. Occasionally, I would stop by the Great Hall and sneak her up some dessert, but most of the time, we just talked in order to calm her down. </p><p>    When I wasn’t in class or studying or just spending time with Hermione, I was with Minerva. We spoke a lot about our shared family, and how much her brother would have loved and doted on me if he were still alive. We shared stories and tea and biscuits, though occasionally, we would sit in silence in her classroom, and she would help me with things in other classes that Hermione and I might not have figured out on our own. By the time the end of the week rolled around, I found myself looking up to Minerva, craving her attention and familial affection like I never had before when I was in foster care. And as much as I wanted her in my life as a mother figure, she made sure to show affection like a mother would, or at least, what I imagined a mother would.</p><p>    I realised how much I wanted someone in my life, caring for me as she was. And at some point, when I told her I loved her as a child would love their mother, she drew me into a hug and planted an affectionate kiss on my forehead. Her exact response was, “It has been a short amount of time, but I love you as if you were my own child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flying Lessons And Fetch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flying lessons rolled around as quickly as the end of the week had, and I was beyond nervous. My first experience flying was in a magic car, and I had never been anxious in my life. But now as the brooms were besides me and all the other students, I realized how much I desperately didn’t want to learn. </p><p>    “Good afternoon class.” The tall woman said, pacing in front of us.</p><p>    “Good afternoon, Madame Hooch.” We all mimicked, my voice slightly more squeaky and nervous than the others. </p><p>    Mumbling a bit, she made her way to the front of the class and looked us all over. “Welcome to your first flying lesson.” She put her hands on her hips. “Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now.”</p><p>    Doing as we were told, the whole class took a step up and waited for her to begin speaking again.</p><p>    “Stick your right hand over the broom, and say ‘UP’”. Everyone did so, and as soon as the words came from my friend’s mouth, the broom flew into Harry’s hand. </p><p>    It took the rest of us slightly longer, but before long, Draco had his broom in his hand next, quickly followed by myself, and then the rest of the class. </p><p>    “Now, once you’ve got a hold on your broom, I want you to mount it.”</p><p>    My heart beat rapidly in my chest and jumped into my throat. </p><p>    Squirming in place, I placed a tentative leg over my broom, watching as the others did so and waited. </p><p>    “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick up off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down.”</p><p>    A shrill whistle went through the air and Neville was lifted into the air, no one else doing so. </p><p>    Commotion ensued as Madame Hooch attempted to get him back on the ground and as much as Neville tried, he was unable to, and instead found himself floating farther into the air.</p><p>    My eyes widened with horror as his broom turned randomly through the air, with him holding on for his life. This can’t be good. I thought to myself, realizing that it really wasn’t the poor boys doing, and in fact, he didn’t know how to get back down.</p><p>    Hitting the wall of the castle multiple times, he was only able to stop when he flew over a statue, and hanging by his robe, was suspended in the air without a broom.</p><p>    I breathe a sigh of relief as he stayed there for a few short moments, thinking that that was the end of it, but as soon as I thought that, his robe ripped off from the statue, only for it to catch on some spikes below before he fell from his robe to the ground with a harsh crash.</p><p>    I wanted to run to him and help, but before I could, Madame Hooch, forced her way through the crowd of students and knelt by my fellow classmate. </p><p>    “Ooh dear,” The flying instructor clicked her tongue a few times before declaring it broken. “Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?”</p><p>She threatened us a bit more, holding Neville up by his shoulders as they walked through the still clustered group of students, and as soon as she was out of sight, Draco spoke up, tossing Neville’s trinket in his hands. “Did you see the look on his face?” As if he wouldn’t be terrified if the same thing happened to him. “Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass.”</p><p>Rage filled my veins, removing the previous fear from my heart, and I was about to refute him when Harry stepped up. “Give it here, Malfoy.” He demanded, holding out his hand for the round ball. </p><p>“No, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” He threw it into the air again and caught it before turning away, stepping onto his broom and gliding off. “How about on the roof.” He said smugly, flying farther up. </p><p>But before he could get there, Harry sat on his own broom, stopped only for a second by Hermione who tried to warn him, but before her friend was able to finish speaking, the other one flew off. </p><p>“What an idiot.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but agree with your roommate.</p><p>I watched as the two flyers spoke in the air for a second before the blond brat through the ball. Harry immediately went after it. </p><p>All the students watched from the ground as Harry flew up to the wall of the castle, catching the ball and stopping just before he crashed. Letting out a shaky breath, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>One of Draco’s henchmen pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at my friend. but before he could speak, my wand was at his throat, my free hand on his. “You dare direct a spell at him, and you’ll be worse off than Neville.” I threatened through tightened lips, my eyes glaring daggers. “Do you understand?”</p><p>The boy nodded, and I let go off his hand, keeping my wand at his throat until his own was away and out of sight. </p><p>As Harry drifted down, I placed my wand in its holder on my waist and watched as the other students ran up and cheered for him. In reality, I would have been cheering too if it wasn’t for the sight of my aunt walking just beyond him, looking at the events that had just happened. </p><p>“Harry Potter, Lyla McGonagall. Follow me.” She said, her usual kind tone no longer coating her voice with honey.</p><p>Mutely, we both followed after her, students confused as to why I was called as well, as they didn’t see what I had done to the other brat just moments before.</p><p>We walked briskly down the hall, only stopping when she motioned to do so, and she stepped into the classroom.</p><p>“You didn’t have to put your wand to his throat, you know.” Harry whispered to me.</p><p>Well I guess he saw that.</p><p>I shook my head and whispered back as McGonagall called out for another student. “He was going to cast a spell on you, I didn’t want you in the infirmary too.” </p><p>Harry stared at me for a second before giving me a soft smile. “Thank you, Lyla.”</p><p>I nodded, but before I was able to say anything else, my aunt was back in front of us, and this time with another student. </p><p>“Potter, Lyla, this is Oliver Wood.” She started smiling at Harry. “I have found you a new Seeker.”</p><p>After she let Harry and Oliver go, she pulled me into her classroom and sat me down at her desk.</p><p>There was a few seconds of silence between us before I spoke up. “He was going to hurt Harry.” I said lamely, hoping that she would accept that as my explanation. </p><p>She walked past me and towards the window that she must have seen us out of. “I saw.” She replied, her tone sounding a bit tired. </p><p>“Then you know it’s not my fault-”</p><p>She cut me off with a wave of her hand, and I closed my mouth. “That was a dangerous thing you did, Lyla.” She spoke quietly, still not turning to look at me. “You could have killed the boy, or at least seriously maimed him.”</p><p>There was more silence, but I managed to get my point across in a whisper. “I would have if he tried to kill my friend.”</p><p>She snapped her gaze towards me and gave me a hawklike stare. “You are not to speak like that, ever again, do you hear me?” Her voice cut through me like ice and it made me drop my gaze to my lap.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>A few more seconds passed before a book was held in front of my face. </p><p>Looking up, I read the title before glancing up at the woman who I considered to be my mother. “Silent spell?” I asked, letting her place the book in my hands.</p><p>“If you ever find yourself having to use violence, it doesn’t have to come back to you.” She rubbed her eyes with a hand. “You are not a killer, Lyla, and I love you dearly. But if you threaten any student in public like that again, I will be forced to take actions.” She looked down at me with a sly smile. “Now I’m not condoning violence.” She explained, kissing the top of my head. “Just make sure that when it is absolutely necessary, no one will ever know it was you that cast it.”</p><p>I looked up at her in surprise, and I saw a glimpse of the sly, devious woman that she hid behind a cold, rule following mask. Soon, we were both grinning at each other and I flew up in my seat to give her a hug. “I promise never to use violence unless absolutely necessary.” I said to her, even though she didn’t ask for a promise. </p><p>She nodded, her cheek against my head and stood there for a moment before pulling away. “Now go do some studying.” She waved me off, sitting at her desk and started writing on some papers.</p><p>Smiling wide, I gave her one more quick hug before racing towards where I knew Hermione would be during this hour.</p><p>I found her sitting with some other students and made my way towards her, placing the book Minerva gave me before tapping her on the shoulder. </p><p>She let out a soft squeak of surprise and turned towards me. “You scared me.” She said, pulling me into a hug. “I thought you were going to get expelled.” She pulled away and glanced at my face. “But judging by your smile, I’m guessing nothing bad happened to you, seeing as Harry just became the new Gryffindor Seeker.”</p><p>As she finished speaking, she glanced over my shoulder and pulled me along, catching us up with the two boys. </p><p>As the three of them spoke about quidditch and flying, I realized that I had no clue what they were talking about. Making a mental note to ask Hermione later, I started following their conversation. </p><p>“Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too.” Ron said, leaning towards the trophy case that Hermione pointed at. </p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p>Wincing at Harry’s answer, I placed a hand on his arm and gave him a smile, understanding where he was coming from. “C’mon, let’s go celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough we were making our way up the stairs towards the dorms when the staircase we were on started moving. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Harry said, as we all held onto the stone railings. </p><p>Hermione was the one to answer. “Staircases change, remember?” </p><p>Once the staircase stopped, Harry walked forwards and pointed at a door. “Let’s go this way.” </p><p>“Yeah, just in case the staircase moves again.” Ron replied, quickly following after him with Hermione and I at their heels. </p><p>Coming upon the door, Harry opened it and we all stepped through. As soon as we were inside, I immediately regretted it. The room we came upon was dark and dusty, as if no one had stepped foot in here for years. Suppressing a shiver, I moved closer to the group and grabbed onto Hermione’s hand.</p><p>“Anyone get the feeling we shouldn’t be here?” Ron asked, glancing around just like I had moments ago.</p><p>“That’s because we’re not.” Hermione held onto my hand as tightly as I was and glanced back at the door. “Third floor hall. It’s forbidden.”</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” We all turned towards the door when we heard a whooshing sound as a fire started on one of the pillars and a meow came from the floor behind us. </p><p>Whipping around at breakneck speed, we all looked towards the cat with bloodred eyes, and I suppressed the urge to scream. </p><p>“It’s Filch’s cat.”</p><p>Ron and I made eye contact as we spoke at the same time. “Run.”</p><p>Turning around, the four of us ran the opposite direction, both away from the cat but also from the door we came from. </p><p>As we ran along, fire lit inside of the stone pillars as if they sensed we were there and lit by our sides as soon as we came to them. Harry led us through the cobwebs and dust, before directing us towards a door off of the one where we were in.</p><p>    As he tried to get it open, I looked around wildly, my breath burning in my chest. “It’s locked.” Harry said after trying to open it a few times.</p><p>    Hermione pushed him out of the way, pulled out her way and flicked at it. “Alohomora.”</p><p>    The spell finished and a faint clicking could be heard as the lock opened, and I was suddenly grateful for the girl who refused to stick with the curicculum and work ahead. </p><p>    Opening the door, we rushed inside and shut the door as soon as we were all in. We stood for a moment, attempting to catch our breath before Ron and Hermione spoke, the latter of whom we all owed our freedom from punishment to. </p><p>    “I can’t believe the door was locked.” Ron said.</p><p>    “Well it was locked.” Hermione answered, crossing her arms and turning towards Harry who was looking straight ahead.</p><p>    I followed his gaze and my heart leaped in my throat. </p><p>    “For a good reason.” Harry said quietly, all of us turning silent.</p><p>    My initial instinct, above all other was to move forward, and pet the giant three headed dog that laid sleeping. But as soon as it opened all six of it’s eyes and growled at us, I thought better of it.</p><p>    We all ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind us. </p><p>    Silently, we made our way back towards the staircases before the trio started arguing again, something about a trap door and the dog guarding it. But I was more focused on the fact that I wanted to pet the giant dog, rather than run from it. And as I thought about it more, I couldn’t help but mentally approve of my initial reaction.</p><p>    “Now if you don’t mind, Lyla and I are going to bed. Before either one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled.” Hermione grabbed my hands and pulled me along with her up to our room, but not before I heard Ron answer.</p><p>    “She needs to sort out her priorities.” </p><p>    I bit my lip to hold back the laugh that threatened its way up my throat, and soon enough, both of us were in our nightclothes, sitting on our beds and talking. </p><p>    “We could have died today, Lyla!” She flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling. “Don’t they realize that.” </p><p>    I nodded a little, petting Max who was lying lazily on my lap. “I’m sure they understand that.” </p><p>    She groaned and pushed a pillow onto her face, screaming into it for a long second before putting it back under her head and looking at me. “Why didn’t you scream when it started to run at us?”</p><p>    “I was screaming.” I lied, but to no avail.</p><p>    “No you weren’t, you didn’t even look scared until we ran out of the room.”</p><p>    I rubbed the back of my head and laid down, pulling Max to my chest, who grumbled a bit before settling down and purring again. “I dunno.” I pulled the blankets over my body and looked down at Max. “I mean, I’ve always really liked animals, so maybe I unconsciously liked it.”</p><p>    We sat in silence for a moment before she finally spoke up again. “You’re mad.”</p><p>    We fell into a fit of giggles for a long time before we finally turned the lights off, heading to sleep.</p><p>    I dreamt of playing fetch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flitwick droned on and on, his slightly high pitched voice giving me a headache. And judging by the way Ron was seated in front of me with his head on his arms, I wasn’t the only one half asleep. </p><p>    As he began to give instructions on levitating the feather, I was glad that Hermione had me practice night after night on the spells, because as soon as the teacher let us go off and try it ourselves, I already knew what to do and quickly did as I had just a few nights before. I spoke the spell softly and flicked my wand, the feather quickly rising through the air.</p><p>    Flitwick glanced at my feather and wand, giving me a quick smile and writing down that I knew the spell.</p><p>    And as soon as he glanced away, I allowed the spell to dissipate and opened the book Minerva had given me.</p><p>    Whenever I had time, I was reading this book, trying to understand every theory and rationale behind it, but for some reason, I still wasn’t able to do the simplest of spells without speaking. I had come close once, trying to make a pencil float in the air without speaking, and I was able to move it sideways across the table about an inch before it stopped altogether.</p><p>    The process itself of learning this advanced magic was infuriating, but i didn’t want to disappoint my aunt, and I certainly didn’t want to be caught doing something I wasn’t supposed to do. </p><p>    However my studying time was interrupted by a sudden explosion.</p><p>    Shutting the book tightly and shoving it into my bag, I glanced up at the student Harry was sitting next to, whose hair was on its end and his face covered in ash.</p><p>    I stifled a small laugh, and almost lost the battle with it when Harry asked for another feather. </p><p>    It was a while before class let out, and when it did, I was walking by Hermione when I overhead our two boys speaking. </p><p>    Anger rushed to my head as Ron mocked her a bit, and when I almost spoke out, she put her hand on my arm and led me away, passing the boys by as we went. Before we disappeared around the corner, I glared at them and Ron looked immediately guilty. </p><p>    As she ran off, her hand in mine, I tried my best to calm her down. But in the bathroom, there wasn’t much I could do except hand her tissues when she needed it and spoke to her from outside the stall. </p><p>    After a while, she finally stopped crying and let me in with her. She was sitting atop the seat as I leaned against the stall door, trying my best to make her laugh, mostly at Ron’s expense. </p><p>    When she finally gave me a smile, I decided it was time for us to go eat, and led her out of the stall. Walking towards the door, we stopped, the sight in front of us more terrifying than any three headed dog in the world. </p><p>    The troll stood in front of us, an odd look on it’s face as I pushed us back, slowly, step by step. </p><p>    As it raised its club, we rushed inside the stall and ducked down low, our arms covering our heads. </p><p>    Wood crashed and flew above our heads, the club missing our skulls by a few feet. </p><p>    My heart leapt into my throat and I fought the urge to vomit, and instead pushed my friend forward, trying to get her to move out of the way. Out of nowhere, the boys called out to us, their voices the thing Hermione needed to listen to me and get herself out of the way. </p><p>    Crawling forward, we huddled underneath one of the sinks as Ron and Harry threw debris at it, the first boy however, decided to insult it. </p><p>    The troll, though momentarily distracted, turned its attention back on us and threw its club against the sink, and soon, glass started to pierce against the skin of my arms which I had thrown up to protect my face. </p><p>    My arm bled profusely as one of the pieces wedged itself deep in my skin and Hermione cried out for help. </p><p>    My entire body started to shake due to shock, my good hand covering the deep wound as the troll wound up to swing the club again. </p><p>    I wanted to cry, to vomit, to scream. And at the sight of Harry grabbing onto the club, I almost did. The club swung down but missed as Harry fell onto the trolls’s shoulders, distracting it momentarily. </p><p>    Seeing as it was no longer paying attention to me, I grabbed for my wand at my waist, letting out a small string of curses that I promised one of my foster parents I would never utter when I instead grabbed at thin air. Stupidly enough, I had forgotten to put the leather strap on today, and instead had placed my wand in my bag, which I could see in the rubble of the once bathroom stalls. </p><p>    Instead, I watched helplessly as the troll swung Harry around like a rag doll, which caused his wand to go straight up the trolls nose. And if I wasn’t in a possible deadly situation, I might have burst out laughing. </p><p>    The troll wiggled its nose and finally grabbed ahold of Harry, holding his up by the leg.</p><p>    As the troll swung its club around, Harry told Ron to do something.</p><p>    “Do what?” The redhead asked, looking around for something to use as a weapon. </p><p>    “Anything!” </p><p>    Oh god, I was definitely in shock, I started laughing. </p><p>    Pulling out his wand, to which Hermione reminded him of the lesson today. And it brought me back to the explosion. God, even if he doesn’t get it right, let something explode like it did for the other boy. </p><p>    Ron tried the spell, doing as Hermione instructed. And miraculously, it worked.</p><p>    The club stayed above his head, and while the troll was momentarily stunned, I scrambled towards my bag, pulling out my wand and flicking it at the club, causing the spell that Ron had used to dissipate. I would have been happier at my sudden breakthrough of wordless casting if it wasn’t for the screaming pain in my arm. </p><p>    The club dropped down on the trolls head, and for a moment, the creature stood there, swaying back and forth before finally falling to the ground with a large thump. </p><p>    Dust flew in the air as Harry and I scrambled away from it’s fallen body. All of us coughed at the sudden amount of dust we inhaled and I flopped to the ground, my back leaning against the wall of the bathroom.</p><p>    I watched as Hermione walked closer to me, the question of it being dead or not answered by Harry, who pulled his wand from its nose. “I don’t think so, just knocked out.”</p><p>As he pulled the wand away, the boy scrunched up their faces in disgust.</p><p>    “Ugh, troll bogies.” Ron said, watching as Harry wiped his wand on his jacket.</p><p>    Suddenly, and horrendously late, Minerva along with some other teachers ran in, her eyes immediately finding mine as she knelt beside me. “Oh my goodness.” She turned towards the boys after making sure I was still conscious. “Explain yourselves.”</p><p>    They stumbled over each other’s words as they tried to come up with an explanation, before Hermione spoke up, claiming the blame as her own. </p><p>    “Miss Granger?” My aunt asked, all three teachers extremely confused as to why the perfect student would ever be the cause of this.</p><p>    “I went looking for the troll. I read about them, and thought I could handle it,” my friend turned to eyes from the floor to my aunt, “but i was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn’t come to find me, I’d probably be dead. Lyla was just trying to stop me, and she got hurt.” </p><p>    “Be that as it may,” my aunt looked at my arm, her voice shaking, “it was an extremely foolish thing to do, I expected more rationale on your part and I’m very disappointed in you Miss Granger.” She took out her wand and had it remove the glass and close the gash in my arm. “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor.”</p><p>    She paused but was in no way finished. She turned towards the boys and directed her stare at them. “As for you two gentlemen,” she let out a shaky breath, “I just hope you realize how fortunate you two are. Not many first year students take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale.”</p><p>    Minerva helped me stand, Snape on the other side of me keeping me up straight. If I was someone else looking in, I would have laughed at the sight of Snape helping a student.</p><p>    The professor still wasn’t done with her monologue.</p><p>    “Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.” She gave them a small smile and placed a kiss on my head. “And as for you, young lady, I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>    She turned and helped me walk, directing the students and Snape out of the bathroom, leaving the last professor to himself. </p><p>    Minerva immediately took me to the hospital wing, making sure the woman in charge looked over every bump and bruise before letting me go back to my room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Sport I Don't Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident, life went on like usual, and talk of taking down the troll didn’t leave the room where it had happened.</p><p>    A day later, just before Harry’s first match, we were dining, or at least, some of us were. </p><p>    “You have to eat Harry, you need your strength.”</p><p>    Harry picked up his fork and glanced at us, sighing a bit. “I’m not hungry,” and when Ron opened his mouth to argue with him, we were interrupted by Snape’s sudden appearance. </p><p>    “Good luck today, Potter.” The professor looked down at my friend. “But then again, after facing against a troll, what’s a little game of quidditch. Should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin.”</p><p>    The others just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do, but I found myself glaring up at the man who went on to ignore me, and I wished with all my might that I was a master at casting wordless spells. </p><p>    “Well that explains the blood.” Harry said out of nowhere after we watched the Professor walk away.</p><p>    “Blood?” Hermione asked, glancing at me before turning her attention to our friend. </p><p>    “Last night, I’m guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could try and get passed that three headed dog-”</p><p>    I cut in. “I think we should call the dog Princess.”</p><p>    They all looked at me like I was the one with three heads. </p><p>    I went on to explain. “You know, like locked in the tower, never to be seen because of some evil creature.”</p><p>    They stayed silent and I threw my hands up in defense. “I’m just saying, calling it Princess, is a lot better than saying three headed dog.”</p><p>    Harry continued speaking, all of them ignoring my opinion. “Well when he tried to get past the three- ahem- try to get past Princess, he got himself bit, and that’s why he’s limping.”</p><p>    I smiled a bit to myself as he used the name I gave the dog. </p><p>    Hermione scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “But why would anyone go near that...near Princess?”</p><p>    “The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business,” Harry turned to Ron, “very secret.”</p><p>    Hermione leaned back. “So you’re saying-”</p><p>    “That’s what Princess is guarding. That’s what Snape wants.” Harry looked between the three of us and sighed a little.</p><p>    A slightly squeaking sound came from the air, and an owl carrying a package made its way to our table. </p><p>    Leaning back, I watched as Harry caught the oddly shaped package before looking at the owl who flew to the front of the room and landed near my aunt. </p><p>    “Bit early for mail, isn’t it?” Hermione placed her cup and plates a little closer to her, away from the broom-shaped package.</p><p>    “But...But I never get mail.” Harry looked around at us before Ron told him to open it, though it was painfully obvious that it was a broom.</p><p>    The three of them looked at me, as if to ask for my opinion, to which I waved at them for them to continue and took another bite of the food in front of me. </p><p>    All three took no time at all to take apart the packaging, revealing, yup I guessed it, a broom. </p><p>    “It’s a broomstick.” Harry said, sitting back down in his chair and I couldn’t help but rolling my eyes. </p><p>    “That’s not just a broomstick, Harry, it’s a Nimbus 2000.” Ron gushed over the broom, leaning towards it. </p><p>    “But who?”</p><p>    The way Harry asked, made something click in my brain and I couldn’t help the smile that came over my face as I pointed towards my only family member, who was now smiling and petting the owl.</p><p>    Harry looked over and it clicked for him to, and gave a smile back to the one who gave him a present.</p><p> </p><p>    Up in the stands, I shivered in place as the coat I had over one of my new wool dresses was not helping me in the slightest at keeping my warm. I even had been extra careful and wore a pair of wool stockings. But even with the added Gryffindor hat, gloves and scarf, I was still a shivering mess. </p><p>    Hermione glanced at me and laughed a little before letting me snuggle into her side, trying to steal all of her warmth. “Shut up, I’m cold.” Was my only response to Ron as he glanced at us confused. </p><p>    I snuggled deeper into my jacket, watching as cheers roared through the stands and the teams flew into the air. </p><p>    “Tell me how the game works again?” I looked at Ron, who was adamantly watching as both teams flew around a few times before taking positions on either side of the supposed field.</p><p>    Ron rolled his eyes at me, and started pointing out towards the players on our side. “The twins are beaters, they hit around the bludger and try to protect the team from other players. That player right there. That’s the chaser, they try and score goals with the quaffle. And the person by the goals is a keeper, they try to prevent the quaffle from going in.” He pointed to Harry and stared straight into my eyes. “Harry is a seeker, they don’t touch any other ball except the snitch, which is worth the most points and ends the game.”</p><p>    My lips went into a flat line at his tone of voice, and I stopped myself from hitting him. “Wait, so what does a chaser do again?” I asked, this time intentionally trying to rile him up. </p><p>    He took the bait and let out a strangled sound before ignoring me entirely and turning his attention towards the game at hand. </p><p>    I smirked at Hermione as she shook her head at me, an identical smile on her face. “You’re terrible.” She insulted, jokingly, before turning her attention towards the game as well.</p><p>    Sighing, I did the same and watched as the action flew around me. </p><p>    It was exciting all right, but for some reason, it didn’t really faze me. In fact, I didn’t really understand the big deal. At least, I didn’t until the other team started playing dirty. </p><p>    Glaring at them, I watched as they took out not only the keeper, but one of the other players. And then, Harry began flying oddly in the air. Hermione quickly figured out what was happening and told the two of us that Snape was causing this to happen, and she quickly left my side, going off to hopefully fix what was happening. </p><p>    For a few moments, everything was the same until the stands that the teachers were in went up in a commotion and Harry’s broom went back to normal.</p><p>    Soon enough our friend and the other seeker were going at it, and the other parts of the teams seemed to go to war.</p><p>    I looked over to Ron and then to his twin brothers. “Aren’t they supposed to be doing something?” I said, watching anxiously as our team was being terrorized. </p><p>    Standing up straighter, I watched as Harry balanced on his broom and stood, my heart leaping to my throat. Suddenly, he tumbled, his body rolling the dirt until he stood and held his stomach. I winced, and bit my lip. “C’mon Harry, you can’t vomit at your first game, you’ll be the laughing stock.” I murmured under my breath, my hands clenched tightly at my sides.</p><p>    Something popped out of his mouth, and for a split second, I thought it was the contents of his stomach until the sports reporter yelled out that it was, in fact, the snitch,</p><p>    Relief and joy flooded through my body and I knelt down, my hand going to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. </p><p>    As soon as it was declared that my house had won, I stood up and cheered just as loudly as anyone else. </p><p>    And I took that moment of joy and tucked it away to the back of my mind, because while I still didn’t understand the purpose or hype that the game had, I did understand that if my family was the one who was playing, I would cheer for them until my lungs gave out.</p><p>I glanced at the twins, who wrapped their arms around each other and held their hands above their head like they’re the ones who had won us the game. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I wonder if Arthur would be mad if I gave them a good slap on the head for not protecting Harry. </p><p> </p><p>    “Nonsense.” The jolly giant led the way through a stone arch, down a dirt path. “Why would Snape out a curse on Harry’s broom?”</p><p>    Hagrid turned to our little group before continuing down the path.</p><p>    Harry was the first to answer. “Who knows, why was he trying to get past that three headed dog -”</p><p>    “Princess” I interruted before letting him continue.</p><p>    “-On halloween.”</p><p>    “Who told you about Fluffy?” The groundskeeper gave us an odd look, but that obviously wasn’t stopping us.</p><p>    “Fluffy?” Ron asked.</p><p>    “That thing has a name?” Hermione continued, giving me a glare when I pmches her arm at the insult towards the dog I had dubbed Princess. </p><p>    Hagrid looked just as offended. “Well of course he’s got a name, he’s mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met at the pub last year.”</p><p>    I winced as he unintentionally told us the gender of the dog, and I made a mental note to start calling the dog by its proper name from now on.</p><p>    Hagrid continued speaking. “Then I lent him to Dumbledor to guard the…”</p><p>    “Yes?” Harry said, trying to get the man to continue even further.</p><p>    Hagrid looked down at his feet then back at us. “Eee….shouldn’t have said that.” His voice got rougher, but still one of the gentlest ones I had ever heard.”No more questions, got that? No more any questions, especially top secret that is.”</p><p>    I wondered if my aunt knew about any of this, well, she probably did, but if we ever asked, she would shut us down and keep us under lock and key until break. </p><p>    “But Hagrid.” Harry whined. “Whatever Fluffy’s guarding, Snape’s trying to steal it.”</p><p>    Stopping where he stood, the gentle giant leaned down closer to out height and said an odd word that I couldn’t identify. “Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher-”</p><p>    “Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one.” Hermione interrupted him. “I read all about them. You’ve got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn’t blinking.”</p><p>    Harry nodded along, as if he were there to prove it and I shook my head. “In his defense, do you really think he would be able to do all this without McGonagall or Dumbledor knowing?” My three friends took a moment to think about that, but in the end, they were going to believe what they wanted. </p><p>    “I know what I saw.” Hermione responded.</p><p>    Both me and Hagrid let out a little sigh, but the latter was the one to respond. “Now listen to me, all of you, you’re meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in.” He gave us a stern but caring stare. “What that dog is guarding is dangerous, and is strictly between Professor Dumbledor and Nicolas Flamel.”</p><p>    “Nicolas Flamel?” Harry asked, turning towards Hermione and I, as if we knew the answer off the top of our head. </p><p>    Hagrid looked immediately regretful. “Shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that.”  The man didn’t even look at us as he continued to walk down the path. </p><p>    I felt a bit bad for Hagrid, after all, we were the one’s pestering him until he unknowingly gave us information. </p><p>    “Nicolas Flamel.” Harry watched as the groundskeeper walked farther away. “Who’s Nicolas Flamel?”</p><p>    Ron turned to Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Why Does The Magic World Celebrate Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the half year went by smoothly. Minerva and I spent more time together than we had previously, most likely due to the fact that while I was surpassing all other teacher’s expectations, I was getting no farther in wordless casting. </p><p>    However, after gifting me a very old, and very banned book, I was able to pick up on the simplest of wandless casting. </p><p>    Every morning, I was able to run my hands through my hair, whisper a few words and suddenly, the knotted mess of black hair sat beautifully around my shoulders, as if done by a professional. It took only a day before Hermione noticed what I was doing, and after making her promise not to tell anyone about what I was learning, I was soon doing her hair as well. </p><p>    By the time Christmas was just around the corner, and students were packing up to go home, I had come up with two questions for my aunt that burned into my brain with curiosity. </p><p>    Sitting, sipping on the tea she had brewed and I had warmed with another wandless spell I learned, I finally built the nerve to ask her. </p><p>    “Why do wizards and witches celebrate Christmas?”</p><p>    She paused at my sudden question, and let her cup float to the table. “Well, in short, we didn’t always celebrate, and it wasn’t until the boom of witch trials that we started.” Pulling out her wand, she waved it and a small box came towards us, landing in my lap. “Originally, we didn’t believe in a God, or of a man who was God’s son, in fact, most of us still don’t, but in order for us to remain hidden, we had to pick up some traditions so that the muggles would think that we were just like them.”</p><p>    My mouth formed an ‘o’ and I picked up the box. “What’s this?” I rattled it in the box, but I didn’t hear anything. </p><p>    She gave me an amused smile, and motioned for me to open it. “It’s something that I thought you might like Christmas, but I figured you might like it sooner, rather than later.”</p><p>    I stared at her for a moment before hesitantly opening the box.</p><p>    Inside, set upon soft red velvet, was a simple pair of sapphire earrings studs. Glancing up at my aunt, I smiled but was a bit confused. “I love them, they’re very pretty but...I don’t have my ears pierced.”</p><p>    She nodded a bit and flicked her hand, the box closing but staying in my hands. “I know you don’t, and you don’t have to anytime soon, but there’s an enchantment on those earrings that I thought you might find interesting.” The smile on her face was mischievous, and her eyes sparkled in amusement. </p><p>    “And what might the enchantment be?” I asked, hoping for her to give me any sort of hint.</p><p>    Shaking her head, Minerva glanced at a clock on her wall and started shooing me out of her classroom. “You have to figure that out for yourself, now go, I have to get ready for class, and I believe you do as well.”</p><p>    As soon as I was outside the room, my aunt shut the door behind me after placing a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>    Beyond confused, I opened the box once again and made my way down the hall, only half paying attention to where I was going. And because of that, I guess I deserved it when two arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders from either side, causing me to squeal in fright. </p><p>    “You should really be paying attention-” Fred started.</p><p>    “To where you’re going.” George finished.</p><p>    “You almost landed face first into a wall.” They said in unison, pulling me around the pillar that was just inches from my face.</p><p>    Closing the box, I shoved it into my bag and gave them a glare. “I think you did more damage to my heart than the wall ever would have.” I grumbled, to which they laughed and smiled at each other.</p><p>    “What’s in the box?” Fred asked, holding me tight, distracting me so that George could grab my bag and rummage through it.</p><p>    I tried to push myself away and grab my bag back, scared that they would find the banned books, rather than the earrings. But to my relief, George only took out the box, shutting my bag closed and tossing it to Fred who placed it back over my shoulder. “That’s none of your business.”</p><p>    Fred let go of me and watched as George dangled the box in front of my face, tossing it to his twin when I grabbed for it. </p><p>    “Are you serious?” I moved towards Fred, the twin who had the box now and opened it while Geoge grabbed my still outstretched hand and gave me a twirl. “Stop it, give it back.”</p><p>    The two laughed, and I huffed in response, a bit dizzy when George finally let me go. </p><p>    “Earrings?” Fred said, opening the box and showing them to his other half, who shared the same confused look on their face before turning to me. </p><p>    “But you don’t even have your ears pierced.” George pulled at a strand of hair that covered my ears, proving his point.</p><p>    Smacking his hand away, I went over to Fred who let me grab the box from him, placing it back in my bag.</p><p>    “You think I don’t know that?” I said, rolling my eyes at them, fighting back the smile as they trailed after me as I continued to head down towards my next class. </p><p>    “Why would the old bat give her that?” One of them asked the other.</p><p>    The other answered almost immediately. “Maybe her eyesights finally failing her.”</p><p>    The two pushed forward and looked at me, searching for the answer.</p><p>    I shoved them away, before stopping and looking at them. “She’s not old, she’s not a bat, and her eyesights just fine. She knows I don’t have my ears pierced.” I pointed at one and then the other. “She said they were a gift that she thought would be useful once I did get my ears pierced.”</p><p>    I turned on my heel and continued on my way.</p><p>    “Well that’s a little odd, don’t you think, Fred?”</p><p>    “Just a little, what if she never gets her ears pierced, George.”</p><p>    They still followed after me, through the giant crowd of students that I had wormed my way through to try and lose them. </p><p>    After they continued following me, bickering at each other, I finally grew annoyed enough to reach into my bag and throw erasers at them, stopping just long enough to give them a glare. “Fine, if it bothers you so much, I’ll have Hermione pierce my ears later, she has earrings, so she must know what to do.”</p><p>    They both picked up the neon green erasers that had harmlessly bounced off of their chests and placed them into their own pockets. “Why would you have her do it, she’s only eleven.” Fred said, wrapping an arm around his brother, grinning. “We can do it for you.”</p><p>    “You’re only thirteen. And you don’t have your ears pierced.”</p><p>    George grinned back at the other. “We pierced Ginny’s ears after Mum told her she couldn’t have them. We did great.” </p><p>    “Oh that’s right, we also did Ron’s while he was sleeping. He took them out later, and they went away, but they were pretty even if I do say so myself.”</p><p>    I threw my hands in the air, suddenly exhausted. “Fine, whatever, I don’t care.” I hit them both in the chest with my bag and turned away from them. “I’ll let you do it after class.”</p><p>    Without even looking, I could tell the two of them were grinning ear to ear, and it annoyed me to no end.</p><p> </p><p>    By the time dinner was over, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were making our way back from the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor Common room. I hadn’t seen the twins at the table, so I was hoping that they had gotten in some sort of trouble, and I would be able to go to sleep without them bothering me. But as soon as we passed through the stone corridor behind the painting, my eyes locked in on the twins who were sitting on one of the couches, playing with some sort of trinket that made another kid’s hair turn purple when they pointed it at him. The three of them laughed, and started joking around a bit, and I ducked behind Hermione, hoping that they wouldn’t notice me.</p><p>    “Lyla, get over here.” One of them said, making me curse out softly.</p><p>    Sighing, I moved back from out of my friend’s shadow and when each of the trio gave me a confused look, I could only shake my head in defeat and work my way over to the two boys. </p><p>    “We thought you would try and run, so we got food early and waited for you.” Fred motioned for me to sit between the two of them, and the friend who they were talking to before exchanged something with them in return for the trinket they were messing with before.</p><p>    I sat down and pulled one of the pillows to my chest, watching as my three friends made their way to their own corner of the room, half watching me, and half making their own plans for something that I was sure to have to help them with later. “I thought you guys forgot.” I mumbled, pulling the box out of my bag and handing it to the other twin. </p><p>    “Oh we never forget a promise.” The two of them looked at each other over my head and each took an earring from the box.</p><p>    For a moment, they were silent, and so was I, watching as they moved into a more comfortable position. “Is...is it gonna hurt?” I asked, hating how nervous and shy my voice sounded. But I couldn’t help it, I didn’t like the thought of needles, or anything else piercing skin.</p><p>    The two once again shared a glance and gave me uncharacteristically caring smiles. “We promise we won’t let it hurt too much.”</p><p>    I nodded and closed my eyes once I saw that the thing the purple haired boy gave to them earlier was a pair of sharp, silver needles. “If it hurts, I’m telling Arthur that you guys did this to me while I was sleeping.”</p><p>    I could feel each of their hands move to my ears and I took in a sharp breath. “After this, you’re gonna tell us how you know our dad.” The twin on my right said, only distracting me for a moment as a sharp pain radiated from either side of my earlobes. </p><p>    Tears welled up in my eyes, and I clenched the pillow tight, barely feeling the actual earrings go into my ears after they pierced each with a needle. </p><p>    Suddenly, my ears were cold, and the pain went away into a numb ache, and I opened my eyes. </p><p>    George took what he held against my ear away and showed it to me.</p><p>    In his hand, and I guessed was also in his twins hand, was a small black stone, spelled by each of them to become cold as ice. </p><p>    “See, wasn’t so bad now.” Fred said on my other side as George placed the stone back on my ear. “All that fuss for nothing.”</p><p>    I let out a little sniffle and looked for my trio of friends, but they were gone. And as if they read my thoughts, they answered at the same time. “They left right before we pulled out the needles, said they had to ask a professor something.”</p><p>    I nodded a little and wiped at my eyes with a corner of my sleeve. </p><p>    Noticing my unusual silence, they each bent down and made funny faces in front of my own, not stopping until I was laughing a little. </p><p>    “So you know our dad, huh.” George said, pulling the stone away, looking for any sign of pain in my face before putting into a pocket. </p><p>    Fred did the same, and they were silent, waiting for an answer. “Yeah, he picked me up from america in a car.” </p><p>    They glanced at each other. “And you went with him, without knowing him?”</p><p>    I winced a little at their words and nodded. “Well I figured, he’s a man in a flying car, coming to pick me up and bring me to my magic family. I figured he was telling the truth.” I leaned back on the couch and touched a finger to my ear, making sure it wasn’t bleeding. “Plus, he was really nice, he didn’t seem like someone who would hurt me.” </p><p>    They both shook their heads at me, and Fred got off the couch kneeling in front of me while George wrapped a large blanket around me. “What if he was just acting. Some of the nicest people can turn out to be killers.”</p><p>    I shook my head, letting myself be pampered for a moment before perking up a bit, smiling. “Oh,” I started off simply, unwinding from the blanket, grabbing my bag and standing up. “So what I’m hearing is,” I quickly made my way over to the stairs, ready to run to my dorm room as soon as I finished my thought, “you think your father would have killed me. I’ll be sure to tell him that the next time I see him.”</p><p>    Nervousness flew across their faces and they both stood up at the same time. “You wouldn’t dare.” </p><p>    I grinned wider before faking a look of misery. “Should I tell your mother that you forced earrings upon me while I slept, while I’m at it?” I joked, my grin coming back. “She must have been mad when you did it to Ron, you’re little brother, but to do it to a little, unsuspecting girl-”</p><p>    They ran towards me, practically tripping over their own feet, and I darted up the stairs, giggling maniacally. They were calling after me with words of guilt and fear, telling me that I wouldn’t dare. </p><p>    But instead of answering them, I simply opened my door and called out to them. “Goodnight boys, I hope I’m there when you receive that Howler.” And I slammed the door behind me.</p><p>    In my mind, I could practically see the look of anxiety and doubt on their faces, trying to see if I would actually do it. </p><p>    I wouldn’t, at least, right now I wouldn’t, unless they did something that really made me angry. I thought back to the sorting hat’s conversation with me at the beginning of the year. “Hufflepuff, huh?” I fell back on my bed, Max quickly coming up and joining me. “Maybe I should have been thought to be put in Slytherin, because, Max, that was pretty conniving of me.”</p><p>    Max let out a snort of some kind, and then a meow. You’re not slimy. </p><p>    I sat up quickly, pulling Max up to my face. “What the hell?”</p><p>    Max tilted his head at me, as if just as surprised. He meowed once more, and I heard it again, a voice coming from not him, but my earrings. Can you hear me?</p><p>    I giggled and pulled him to my chest. “Well Max, I don’t know how the hell she did it, but it’s nice to hear your….voice?” My lazy cat nuzzled his way deeper into my arms, and made a noise of agreement. </p><p>    I want fish for breakfast tomorrow, I hate the little pellets. His meow rang out again and I laughed, putting him down on the bed and standing up. “Of course that’s the first thing you ask for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas and Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after I figured out what the present did, which more specifically translated any noise a sentient animal made, I made sure to hug Minerva with all the force in my body. She explained to me in more detail what it did, saying that while it did translate the words of animals, they had to be evolved enough to actually come up with words and thoughts, rather than just the instincts of something like a bug. </p><p>    And I spent the entire rest of the time I had before school closed for break testing it out. </p><p>    Many of the animals were quite interesting to talk to, though in reality I only came into contact with a few of the owls and cats that the other students had brought. When I told my friends, they grinned at me and had me translating every little thing that any animal had said as we passed by them in the halls. And while it was fun for the most part, it got a bit annoying when Ron tried to get me to translate what his rat was saying. And when I told him that his rat didn’t say anything other than the squeaks we all heard, he refused to believe me, and pouted until his brother decided to pierce his ears in his sleep again. </p><p>    As the classes came to a close, and Hermione packed her things, I realized that I didn’t know what I was doing for the break until I asked Minerva, who immediately apologized and said that she stayed at Hogwarts during the breaks. And while if this were normal school, I would have protested immediately, but seeing as it was Hogwarts, and that Harry would remain here as well, I was fine with it.</p><p>    </p><p>    Sitting on the edge of my bed, I held Max tight in my arms, watching as Hermione packed the last of her things into a single suitcase, leaving the majority of her things in her wardrobe and dresser. </p><p>    “Do you have to go?” I asked, watching as she made her bed one last time for the year and closed up her trunk. </p><p>    Hermione rolled her eyes at me and tugged me up, pulling me down to the Great Hall. As we walked, Max followed behind us, the other pets of the students staying far away from the somewhat still wild meat-eater. “It’ll only be for a little bit, and besides, Harry will be here, it’s not like you’ll be completely alone.” </p><p>    She stopped and I did with her, watching as she looked up at the Christmas tree that Flitwick was decorating before looking around for the boys and walking towards them when she found them. </p><p>    As we moved closer to them, I could finally make out what they were doing. And to my surprise, it was chess. Or at least a form of it. </p><p>    I winced as one of Ron’s pieces smashed Harry’s nodding a little as Hermione spoke her mind. “That’s totally barbaric.”</p><p>    “That’s wizard’s chess.” Ron replied with a smug look on his face. “I see you’ve packed.”</p><p>    She looked him up and down and gave him a tired look. “And I see you haven’t”</p><p>    “Change of plans.” The boy stretched a little and turned towards us. “My parents have decided to go to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie.” Hermione sighed, but he continued talking. “He’s studying dragons there.” </p><p>I whipped my head around and started straight at him. Dragons?! </p><p>“Good, you can help Harry and Lyla then, they’re going to go look in the library for information on Nicolas Flamel.” Hermione said, completely overlooking the bit about dragons. </p><p>“We’ve looked a hundred times.” Ron whined, looking back at Harry. </p><p>I sat down besides Harry and let Max jump into my lap. </p><p>Hermione leaned forwards, lowering her voice. “Not in the restricted section.” </p><p>I froze and glanced at her, “Are you kidding?” I whispered back. </p><p>But instead of answering, she picked up her bag and smiled. “Happy Christmas.” And with that, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.</p><p>“I think we’ve been a bad influence on her.” Ron said, turning to Harry and me.</p><p>I looked between the two boys and let Max play with one of the broken chess pieces. “Speak for yourselves, I’m an angel.”</p><p> </p><p>    The few days before Christmas were somewhat boring, Minerva was busy with the curriculum for the next semester, Harry decided to look in the library by himself, and Ron most of the time went between helping Harry and messing around with his brothers, who were also stuck here for the holidays. So for the most part, I was left by myself, or with the option of going to the library, which at this point, I was sick of. And being alone in the dorm room, with no other Gryffindor girl’s still here besides myself, made me feel a little depressed. So instead of staying there, I slept on one of the couches in the common room, more often than not, woken up by Max who warned me that the twins were attempting to wake me up by jumping on me or some other nonsensical way.</p><p>    But instead of letting myself feel sorry about my loneliness, I filled my time either talking to Max, or trying out new spells from either one of the banned books. Other than the hair fixing wandless spell, I only managed to figure out a silent spell. </p><p>    The particular spell was the one I had tried to learn since the beginning, a silent version of the levitating spell. So far, the heaviest thing I was able to move was one of the wooden chairs that occupied Minerva’s classroom. The trickiest part however, was of my own experimentation, attempting to do the same thing, but without my wand.</p><p>    More often than not, however, when I attempted this, I ended up nauseous or with an aggressive headache. It didn’t stop me from trying however, and soon enough, after hours upon hours of practice, I was able to lift my pillow. This revelation however didn’t come until very late on Christmas Eve, so when Ron woke me up with his booming voice as he called out to Harry, I was miserable and only running on roughly four hours of sleep. </p><p>    Or at least, I was miserable until I saw the sparkling lights of the christmas tree just by the fireplace, boxes upon boxes of presents just waiting to be opened. </p><p>    A pair of feet were heard from my vantage point on the couch, and when I looked up and saw Harry’s bedhead over the railing, I smiled. </p><p>    “Merry Christmas you guys.” I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. </p><p>    “Happy Christmas.”</p><p>    “Happy Christmas… Ron, what are you wearing?”</p><p>    I glanced over at my redheaded friend to see what Harry meant and almost burst out laughing. “Oh my goodness.”</p><p>    Ron looked down sheepishly, picking at the obviously itchy wool. “Oh, mum made it. Looks like you’ve got one too.” </p><p>    At that little fact, I let my laughter go. </p><p>    “I’ve got presents?” Harry exclaimed, obviously excited, and suddenly I felt bad for making fun of the sweaters.</p><p>    Ron nodded to him. “Yeah!”</p><p>    Both Ron and I watched as Harry rushed down the steps, almost tripping down the stairs to get to the tree, and I grinned at both of them, watching as Ron backed up for our friend and pointed them out. “There they are.” </p><p>    Harry rummaged through the pile as Ron sat on the armrest of the couch I had been sleeping on, and saw as he pulled out a letter first. We listened as he read it out loud and we turned to each other, a bit confused. He put the note off to the side and ripped into the paper. </p><p>    He soon was standing and holding up an odd looking piece of cloth, and Ron asked the question that was on my mind. “What is it?”</p><p>    “Some kind of cloak.”</p><p>    I sat up further in my seat, watching as he inspected it. “Well, try it on.” I picked up my sleeping cat and cuddled him to my chest. </p><p>    And suddenly, before my very eyes, Harry disappeared. Or at least, part of him disappeared.</p><p>    “Woah!” Ron exclaimed, immediately standing. </p><p>    Harry looked down, and was just as confused, if not a bit frightened. I had to admit, I shared the exact sentiments. </p><p>    “My body’s gone!” He looked up at the two of us, but this time with a small smile on his face. </p><p>    Ron moved closer and swallowed the candy that was in his mouth. “I know what that is. That’s an invisibility cloak.”</p><p>    Our friend turned around, as if to make sure what Ron was telling the truth. “I’m invisible?”</p><p>    I rolled my eyes, though I made sure to keep a smile on my face. “Yes, Harry, you’re invisible. I didn’t realize invisibility cloaks existed.”</p><p>    “They do, but they’re really rare.” Ron reached out and picked up the discarded letter, reading it over. “I wonder who gave it to you.” </p><p>    The disembodied head of Harry seemed to float towards Ron. “There was no name, just said, use it well.” They both looked down at the note now, and suddenly I had an idea.</p><p>    Use it well, huh? I stood up, my monster of a cat still in my arms. “Harry, the library.”</p><p>    The boys looked at me, only confused for a split second before they understood as well. “The restricted section, right?”</p><p>    I nodded and watched as Harry took off the cloak, placing it on top of it’s wrappings.</p><p>    After the three of us hatched a quick plan, making sure to hide the cloak from the twins and my aunt, we spent the rest of the day, both excited and nervous as to what was to come.</p><p>    Ron, Harry and I opened the rest of our presents, and sure enough, Harry and Ron had matching sweaters, each with their own initials. And when the rest of the Weasley boys threw theirs on, I made sure to show how much I found it funny by taking pictures with the magic camera my aunt had wrapped for me under the tree. </p><p>    Or at least, I laughed until George and Fred pulled out another package and handed it to me, saying that when their mum had heard of all the grief the twins had given me, and how close I was to Harry and Ron, she had decided to make me one as well, with a smaller matching one for Max. </p><p>    Soon, the rest of them were laughing at me as well as I pulled the much too large sweater over my head. There was a letter along with it, from both Arthur and Molly, saying how they wished they could be there, and how Molly would love to meet the young girl who decided to put up with the three youngest of her boys. </p><p>    The rest of the day was spent with jokes, food, and a much needed nap on my part. At some point, I had pulled out my CD player, which my aunt was kind enough to enchant batteries for, and I was able to play some “odd muggle music” as the boys called it. </p><p>    For part of the day, I made sure to stop by my aunt’s classroom, who gave me a quick hug, wishing me a happy Christmas. And when I gifted her with a small, enchanted leather bracelet, that was able to change colors and size depending on her mood and what form she was in, she almost burst into tears, telling me that it had been a long time since she was given a present.</p><p>    We talked for a while after that, but as it got darker out, she shooed me back to the Gryffindor house, telling me to go get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>    Ron and I waited for Harry to come back to the rooms, staying up as late as possible but soon enough, we were both half asleep and about to pass out. So I wasn’t too surprised when Ron stumbled up the stairs to his room, not even bothering to close his door as I heard him flop onto a bed and begin snoring. </p><p>    And it wasn’t long before I joined him in the dreamworld, curling up in place on the sofa, Max cuddled into my side with the absolute hideous sweater still on his body. </p><p>    I woke up what felt like moments later as Harry and Ron shook me awake, yelling about something I had to see.</p><p>    Placing Max gently down by the bottom of the couch, I smacked both of their foreheads and placed a finger to my lips. “Quiet, do you wanna wake up the whole castle?” I rubbed my eyes and stood up, wrapping my blanket around my cold body. “Now what do Ron and I have to see?”</p><p>    Quickly, Ron and I were shoved under the invisible cloak and directed by Harry to an odd room, that was filled with odds and ends, but most obvious, a ginormous mirror. </p><p>    Harry grabbed our arms and rushed us forwards. “Come one, look, look! It’s my parents.”</p><p>    All the tiredness left my body as he said that, and I looked into the mirror, just as Ron was. </p><p>    “I only see us?” Ron said, still a bit tired, and while I was a bit more awake, I had to agree.</p><p>    “You have to look in properly.” Harry pulled me aside and let Ron stand in the mirror alone, and soon enough, awe and excitement filled his face.</p><p>    “That’s me!” Ron pointed and glanced at the two of us before looking in the mirror again. “Only, I’m head boy, and I’m holding the Quidditch cup.” Confusion filled both Harry’s face and my chest. “And bloody hell, I’m quidditch captain too.” He nodded to himself and smiled. “I look good.”</p><p>    Harry shook his head. “No that can’t be. Lyla, you try.” Harry pulled Ron out of the way and pushed me into his spot, and for a moment, all I saw was my pale, almost ghostly reflection. </p><p>    Slowly, the image in the mirror changed. I was still there, my black hair an absolute mess, and my blue eyes still hanging somewhat tiredly on my face. But soon enough, Minerva was standing next to me, a proud smile on her face as she held up adoption papers. </p><p>    My eyes filled with happy tears as I turned to hope to see her, but no one was there. “I-I….I saw Aunt Minerva….She adopted me.” I said, no longer happy, but a bit sad that she wasn’t really there, sitting next to me asking for me to be her legal daughter. </p><p>    “Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?” Ron asked, looking between the two of us, but Harry only shook his head. </p><p>    “How can it?” Harry looked at the ground. “Both my parents are dead.”</p><p>    My heart panged with hurt and I threw my arms around my friend, holding back tears for him. I hated to admit it, but even though he grew up with family, I still had it better than him, going in and out of foster houses. </p><p>    Pulling away, I whispered a small ‘I’m sorry” before pulling Ron along and going back to the Gryffindor house. When we arrived, the rest of the Weasley boys were sleeping on various pieces of furniture, but by the looks of it, Max had kept them off the couch I claimed as my own and forced the twins to practically squish themselves into armchairs. </p><p>    Both me and Ron stifled laughter as well saw them, and one by one placed blankets on top of them. After we finished, Ron wished me goodnight, and I did the same.</p><p>    Watching him walk up towards his room, I curled on my makeshift bed and thought back to what I had seen in the mirror. It made me wonder if Minerva had  adopted me in the muggle world or if I was just deemed abducted or disappeared. I snorted a little and smiled wryly before closing my eyes and cuddling up with Max. Like anyone would look for me. I thought to myself. </p><p>    As if hearing my thoughts, Max cuddled into me and started purring, making my mood lighten. “I love you, Max.” I whispered to the cat. “I hope we never have to leave here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dragons and Unicorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of christmas break ended somewhat quickly, and the day after we came back to find his brothers asleep downstairs, it turns out Fred and George wanted to surprise the other two boys with a prank, but when they saw them not in bed, they went down to see if they were with me. And when they found all three of us missing, they had told Percy, who said that they should stay up and wait for them to come back. But apparently the three boys fell asleep while waiting, and when they saw we were all back together in one piece, decided against asking where we had been. </p><p>    After all the holidays were over, New Years celebrated quite loudly with the twins playing with firecrackers, it wasn’t long before the snow melted off the ground and the rest of the students came back from their break. </p><p>    Nothing exciting happened for the first few days of classes, however, one day, when the trio and I were all studying, Hermione came back from looking for books and looked quite excited. “I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid.” She slammed a ginormous book on the table in front of us, completely covering our study material. “I checked this out weeks ago. For a bit of light reading.”</p><p>    I stared at the book then up at her. “Are you kidding?”</p><p>    “A bit of light reading?” Ron looked at the book, suddenly seeming exhausted. “This is light?” His words caused her to look up at him with a slight glare, but I couldn’t help but agree with him. It seemed a bit much. </p><p>    Continuing on, she flipped through the pages before coming upon the one she was looking for. “Of course, here it is, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s stone.” </p><p>    The boys stared at her for a few seconds before turning their attention to me, as if asking me to translate, to which I just shrugged. </p><p>    Hermione saw our blank looks. “Honestly, don’t any of you read?” She sat down and began reading from the book. “The philosopher’s stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it can transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal.”</p><p>    Ron’s face scrunched up. “Immortal?” </p><p>    “It means you’ll never die.” Hermione said quickly. </p><p>    His face went a little red and his voice got louder. “I know what it means.”</p><p>    Harry shushed them, placing a finger to his lips and I laughed silently at the interaction, only sobering up when Ron  sent me a little glare.</p><p>    “The only stone, currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.” My eyebrows rose at that fact, Ron and Harry looking at each other with the same look as Hermione continued on. “That’s what Fluffy’s guarding on the third floor, that’s what’s under the trap door. The Philosopher’s Stone.” </p><p>    We all went quiet as she finished reading, glancing at one another. We had solved a big piece of the puzzle, but the question was:</p><p>    Where do we go from here?</p><p> </p><p>    Later that night, the four of us made our way to Hagrid’s hut, only one of us trying to check if we were being followed or seen. And that person was me. As we walked, I stopped every so often as to check our surroundings, not wanting to get caught outside the castle this late at night. Minerva would be pissed if she knew.</p><p>    Knocking on the front door, we waited on the top step, my back to the small home as I watched for any eyes that might have seen us pass. </p><p>    I let out a sigh of relief when Hagrid finally opened the door, and I turned to face him with the rest of my group. </p><p>    “Hagrid!”</p><p>    “Oh, well hello, sorry, don’t wish to be rude, but I’m in no fit state to entertain today.” He said quickly, trying to close the door on us. </p><p>    As if by rehearsal, my friends spoke in unison, my mouth firmly shut since I didn’t know we were becoming the twins today. “We know about the Philosopher’s stone.”</p><p>    Slowly, Hagrid opened the door again and gave us a somewhat tired look. “Oh.” He said simply, leaving the door open for us to come in and moved further into his house.</p><p>    Going inside, Harry was the first to speak. “We think Snape is trying to steal it.” </p><p>    “Snape?” The giant asked, going over to his fireplace and fiddling with something. “Well you’re not still on about him now, are ya?” </p><p>    “Hagrid, we know he’s after the stone, we just don’t know why.”</p><p>    “Snape is one of the teacher’s protecting the stone.” He moved his arms around, and for the first time, I noticed his odd attire of oven mitts and apron. “He’s not about to steal it.”</p><p>    “What?” We all looked at each other, highly confused. </p><p>    “Now come on, I’m a bit preoccupied today.” He tried to shoo us out, but Harry wasn’t having it. </p><p>    “But wait a minute.” He started. “One of the teachers?”</p><p>    Hermione piped up, both of us fitting in the chair that was obviously made for Hagrid, our feet barely reaching the edge. “Of course, there are other things guarding the stone, aren’t there? Spells. Enchantments.”</p><p>    “That’s right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me.” I peeked behind the man as he spoke, watching as his dog started licking a very uncomfortable looking Ron. “Ain’t no one gonna get past Fluffy.” He chuckled a bit, and I couldn’t help but agree. “Ain’t a soul knows how, ‘cept for me and Dumbledor.” He froze and looked down. “Oh shouldn’t have told you that, should not have told you that.”</p><p>    A cracking sounds along with rustling against metal was heard from the fireplace, and we all turned to look at the cauldron hanging above the fire, watching as it started moving around. </p><p>    My eyebrows furrowed. What was he cooking? </p><p>    Picking up an oddly shaped golden ball from the pot, Hagrid made noises of uncomfort due to the heat it obviously had, turned around and set it onto the table. All of us got up from our seats and went around to the other side of the table, our curiosity at its peak. </p><p>    Looking at the odd thing, I realized it was a giant golden egg. </p><p>    “Um Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry asked, and I pinched his arm a little, pointing to the egg. “Well obviously it’s an egg, but...what is it?” </p><p>    “That...its uh...its uh...well” Hagrid stumbled for an answer, as if he were hiding something top secret. </p><p>    Ron suddenly perked up and smiled. “I know what that is.” He suddenly looked confused. “But Hagrid, how did you get one.”</p><p>    Obviously it was an easier answer for the man and he answered immediately. “Well, I won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, matter of fact.” The egg started moving around some more, and we all leaned back as if it would explode. </p><p>    We all went silent, watching in anticipation as it continued moving around. </p><p>    And suddenly, egg shell pieces were flying everywhere and before our eyes, was a lizard.</p><p>    Or at least it looked like a lizard at first glance, but as soon as I took in its wings and oddly shaped body, I knew exactly what it was. “A dragon…” I whispered, a smile creeping onto my face.</p><p>    It moved around, looking at each of us and making small noises. Seeing as it was just born, I figured my handy little earrings wouldn’t work on it just yet, and I was correct. The sounds it was making sounds just like I expected a baby dragon to sound like. </p><p>    “That’s not just a dragon.” Ron said, leaning close to it. “That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.” </p><p>    “Iddn’t he beautiful.” Hagrid said, tears coming to his eyes. “Oh bless him, look, he knows his mummy.” He chuckled a little. “Allo Norbert.” His fingers moved to pet the reptile under its chin, and had the sudden urge to do so as well. </p><p>    Or at least, I did until it hiccupped and blew flame into Hagrid’s beard. Well, it only somewhat deterred me from wanting to pet the small hatchling.</p><p>    Hagrid desperately tried to put the fire out on his beard. “Ooh,” Once he finally got it out, he turned and smiled. “Well, it’d help if I up and trained him a bit of course.”</p><p>    Suddenly, the kind man narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. “Who’s that?”</p><p>    Turning, we all stared at the spot as we saw the slimy Draco duck from the window, starting to run away. </p><p>    “Malfoy.” Harry stated angrily, all of us glaring at the spot where he had been moments before.</p><p>    “Oh dear.”</p><p>    We all ran out of the room and to the castle, my legs pumping as hard as they could to try and catch up with the little rat. </p><p>    But as we got to the entrance of the castle, he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>    We slowed down to a walk, and the trio talked amongst themselves, in my mind wondering of all the bad things that would happen if Draco decided to open his trap and tattle on us.</p><p>    Those thoughts soon came to light as I saw my aunt round the corner, a strict, and annoyed look on her face as we came up to her. “Good evening.” She said directing her eyes on me as Draco peaked out from behind her, smirking as if he just won the lottery.</p><p>    Silently, we were all directed into her office, and soon we were all standing in front of her desk. “Nothing. I repeat, nothing. Give’s a student the right to walk around the school at night.” I wanted to retort, but I had a feeling sarcasm and being a smartass wouldn’t help at all right now. “Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken.”</p><p>    Harry looked mad, and I tugged on his sleeve, insinuating that it would not help, but that didn’t stop him. “Fifty?!”</p><p>    My aunt turned her glare harsher. “Each.”</p><p>    From the corner of my eye, Harry let his mouth go wide with shock, and I didn’t dare bring myself to refute her. </p><p>    “And to ensure it doesn’t happen again, all five of you will receive detention.”</p><p>    “Excuse me, Professor.” Draco stepped up to her desk, and if I didn’t hate him so much I would have stopped him. But I did, so I let him dig his hole deeper. “Perhaps I heard you wrong? I thought you said, the five of us?”</p><p>    “No you heard me correctly,” I fought the small smirk that tried to worm it’s way onto my face at the tone my aunt had. “See as honorable as your intentions were, you too, were out of bed after hours.” I realized then and there, that Minerva seemed to dislike the boy too, and I couldn’t fight the smile at that detail. “You will join your classmates in detention.”</p><p>    Draco turned and glared at us, but Minerva quickly dismissed us for bed. Or at least, almost all of us. “Lyla, come here.” I winced as she called my name, and when my friends hesitated, wanting to stay with me, I shook my head, silently telling them to leave.</p><p>    As the door closed behind them, my aunt and I were left alone in her classroom. </p><p>    It was deathly silent as her gaze stuck to my face, which was turned to the ground, finding my shoes very interesting at the moment. </p><p>    “Lyla dear, what have I told you about getting caught?” She said, amusement suddenly back in her voice.</p><p>    I whipped my head up to meet her gaze, and saw a tired smile on her lips. She stretched her hands out towards me and I easily complied, giving myself into her hug. “I’m sorry.” I said softly, relaxing as she gently patted my head. </p><p>    She could only sigh, and nod a little. “Well, I suppose it’s not entirely your fault.” She looked up at the ceiling as I looked at her face.</p><p>    “Then why did you have to punish us?” I asked, not blaming her, but rather purely curious. </p><p>    She looked back down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. “Because if I hadn’t, Malfoy would have gone to Snape next, and his punishment would be a lot worse, and would have left Draco out entirely. At least this way, I can hopefully prevent Draco from following your escapades any longer.”</p><p>    Her reasoning was sound and I leaned back into her. “Good thinking, he’s a brat.” I could hear her hold back a chuckle, and I grinned.</p><p>    “Well, it’s off to bed with you now, you have detention tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>    Good to her word, all five of us were escorted by Filch to our detention, Draco pouting and whining the whole time. </p><p>    “You’ll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. You’ve got a little job to do, inside the Dark Forest.”  The grumpy old man had said, barely waiting for the other man to come out before getting ready to go inside. “A sorry lot this is, Hagrid. Oh good god man, you’re not still on about that bloody dragon, now are you?”</p><p>    “Norbert’s gone.” Hagrid said, his voice thick with tears. “Dumbledor sent him off to Romania, to live in a colony.” The tenderhearted man gave us a sad look and Hermione tried her best to cheer him up, but to no avail, as he was worried that the poor thing would be bullied or hurt. </p><p>    “Oh for god’s sake, you got to pull yourself together man.” Filch said, making my nose scrunch in annoyance. “You’re going into the Dark Forest after all.”  </p><p>    Malfoy interrupted. “The Forest?” He obviously didn’t hear the man the first time he had said it, as he was too caught up in his own whining.  “We can’t go in there, students aren’t allowed. And there are….werewolves.” I raised an eyebrow at that last bit. </p><p>    Well at least learning about them will be easy. I thought to myself, thinking of all the young adult romance books I had been gifted by my older foster siblings throughout the years. I hadn’t touched them yet, but for some reason they always seemed to have a werewolf in the story.</p><p>    Filched walked off after mumbling something incoherently, and Hagrid waved us to his side with a simple “Let’s go.”</p><p>    </p><p>    The Dark Forest was absolutely, terrifyingly creepy. </p><p>    I wasn’t really scared, but the forest itself looked to be the home of millions upon millions of disgusting insects, something that I did not enjoy.</p><p>    It was a while before anything happened, but after about a half hour of walking, Hagrid stopped by an odd looking tree, bent down and dipped his fingers into a pool of silver liquid. I shivered at the sigh of it.</p><p>    “Hagrid, what is that?” Harry asked, and I moved closer to Hermione, not really wanting to know the answer.</p><p>    He looked sad. “What we’re here for. See that.” He rubbed the liquid between his fingers. “That’s unicorn blood, that is.”</p><p>    I wanted to vomit. Even without ever seeing one, or hearing about one in real life, I couldn’t imagine that Hagrid would go after a dangerous bleeding monster, so the thought of an innocent, lovely creature being killed for no reason, it made me want to cry.</p><p>    “I found one dead, a few weeks ago. Now this one’s been hurt bad by something.” He paused, looking off to the side. “So, it’s our job to go and find the poor beast.” He picked up his lantern and turned back to us. “Ron, Hermione, Lyla. You’ll come with me. And Harry, you’ll go with Malfoy.”</p><p>    I wanted to object, not wanting one of my best friends to be stuck, alone in the woods with no help whatsoever, but the whining brat beat me to it. “I get Fang.”</p><p>    Hagrid shrugged, as if it were nothing. “Fine. Just so you know. He`s a bloody coward.” And with that, he handed them their own lantern before splitting up the group.</p><p>    We walked for what seemed like forever, not used to the constant exercise. Hagrid followed the path the best he could, but even with his tracking skills, there wasn’t much we were able to do. In fact, it seemed like we only got farther and farther away from our target. But after enough time, screaming was heard from the direction we had come from. </p><p>    All of us turned and ran towards the voice, and when I realized it was Draco with Fang and not Harry, I marched up to him, grabbing his collar and giving him a hard glare. “Where is he?” I spat out, my heart racing a mile a minute. </p><p>    Draco was a sputtering mess, but eventually he was able to direct us towards where he had run like a coward. </p><p>    Coming up to a clearing, Hagrid held up his crossbow and I did my wand, but at the sigh of Harry unharmed, and in front of a centaur, I lowered it slightly. </p><p>    Hagrid did the same and greeted the creature. “I see you’ve met our young Mr. Potter.”  He asked my friend if he was okay, and I made my way towards the boy I already identified as my brother. </p><p>    “Gave me a heart attack.” I mumbled to him pulling on his arm a bit to try and get him to join back into our group. </p><p>    “Harry potter.” The creature leaned down. “This is where I leave you. You’re safe now, good luck.” It turned and galloped away, and finally Harry let me pull him along. </p><p>    Before long, we were sitting back in the Gryffindor common room, by ourselves, but not before the twins came down and teased us about our first detention. It took us a while for me and Ron to get rid of them, but eventually it was quiet and empty save for the four of us. </p><p>    “You mean, Voldemort’s the one out there in the forest?” Hermione asked, disbelief in her voice.</p><p>    “He’s weak,” Harry responded, “He’s living off unicorns. Don’t you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn’t want the stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort.”</p><p>    I set my head down in my hands and rubbed my eyes, a headache starting. </p><p>    “With the elixir of life, he will be strong again. He’ll come back.” Harry sat across from me and wrung his hands together.</p><p>    Ron shifted in his seat. “But if he comes back, you don’t think he’ll try to kill you, do you?”</p><p>    I shivered at the thought and looked around at my group of friends.</p><p>    This was not what I had thought would happen when I figured out I was a witch.</p><p>    “I think if he’d had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight.” Harry confessed, his tone almost lacking in emotion.</p><p>    The way he said it made me want to vomit, and I wrapped my arms around my middle. </p><p>    “And to think, I’ve been worried about my potions final.” </p><p>    At Ron’s statement, my nerves ebbed away. “I think you should still worry about your final.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood even more. “Harry might be murdered by an evil lord, but if you fail, your Mom will kill you.”</p><p>    My three friends all cracked a smile at that, and I was happy that the tension was going away. </p><p>    “Hang on a minute, we’re forgetting one thing.” Hermione said after a bit of silence. “Who’s the one wizard Voldemort always feared?”</p><p>    We glanced between ourselves, as if trying to figure out the answer to the question. </p><p>    Hermione rolled her eyes. “Dumbledore.” She smiled again. “As long as Dumbledore’s around, Harry, you’re safe. As long as Dumbledore’s around, you can’t be touched.”</p><p>    The three of them all seemed to take comfort in that, however, as I looked down at the ground, I thought of what might have happened if that centaur hadn’t come to save Harry today. Would he really have been okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Up To Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a while before anything else interesting happened. Most of the classes stopped teaching new things and went over the things that might be in the final, and even if they weren’t the older students said it would be good to know for future classes.</p><p>    My aunt and I saw less and less of each other as the days became shorter, but she still made sure that I knew that she would always be here for me if I ever needed it. </p><p>    But other than the occasional mishap in the classes, nothing exciting happened.</p><p>    It wasn’t until after the exams that anything came up. </p><p>    Walking along the pathway, the four of us, along with the other students, all looked a bit haggard from the finals that had just took place. </p><p>    “I’d always heard that Hogwarts’ end of the year exams were frightful.”  Hermione said, chin high, and the only one of us not looking like we just stayed up for days on end. “But I found them rather enjoyable.” </p><p>    In my opinion, she wasn’t entirely wrong, regular finals were a lot more boring, however it still wasn’t something to celebrate. </p><p>    Ron apparently shared my opinion. “Speak for yourself.” </p><p>    I nodded a little and watched as Harry put a hand to his head. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>    “Yeah, are you alright there Harry?” Ron moved closer to the boy, taking a close look at his face. </p><p>    “My scar.” Harry rubbed the skin. “It keeps burning.” </p><p>    My brow furrowed. “Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing?” I suggested. “It could be some sort of an infection.”</p><p>    Harry shook his head. “No, it’s just my scar that hurts. I don’t even have a fever.” </p><p>    I hummed in response and watched as he continued rubbing at it. </p><p>    “It’s happened before.” Hermione said, glancing at me. “Maybe something is wrong. Maybe you’re sick but something that doesn’t have any other symptoms. Or allergies?” She pointed out, and I nodded, hoping that it wasn’t anything more than that.</p><p>    “No, it’s not like that.”</p><p>    Ron quieted his voice a little, as if to keep from worsening the pain. “Maybe you should see the nurse, even if you’re not sick.” </p><p>    “I think it’s a warning.” Harry finally said, putting his hand down. “It means dangers coming.”</p><p>    Hermione and I shared a look, one that displayed our dying hopes that it wasn’t what we thought it was. That it wasn’t something bad. </p><p>    We continued on our way for a slightly bit more time before Harry stopped us, pointing out a very clearly disappointed Hagrid sitting on his step and playing some sort of flute. </p><p>    “Of course.” Harry said, rushing forward.</p><p>    We all followed after him, though clearly not sharing any of his thoughts seeing as all of us looked thoroughly confused.</p><p>    “Don’t you think it’s odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one. I mean, how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pocket?”</p><p>    It clicked. “You mean they gave him the dragon in order to get the information about the sorcerer's stone, meaning they knew it was going to be at Hogwarts.” </p><p>    “Exactly. I can’t believe we didn’t see it before.” </p><p>    We all started running, stopping in front of the small hut once we reached the large man. </p><p>    Harry spoke first. “Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?”</p><p>    “Did you recognize him at all?” I piped in, though sounding a little breathless. I made a mental note to maybe start exercising a bit more, maybe join the twins and Harry during one of their warmups. As long as it was on the ground. </p><p>    Hagrid stopped playing and shrugged. “I dunno, never saw his face.” He pulled the flute back up to his lips, but he had a thoughtful look on his face. “Always kept his hood up.”</p><p>    “This stranger though, you and he must have talked.”</p><p>    “Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after.”  He smiled. “I told him. I said, after Fluffy, so a dragon’s gonna be no problem.”</p><p>    I nodded, thinking back to the giant three headed dog. </p><p>    Harry didn’t let up on his interrogation. “Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”</p><p>    I turned to Harry. “That’s a bit of an odd question. Have you seen Fluffy? Anyone would be interested in him.”</p><p>    Harry huffed a little at me. “What I mean is, did he want to know really specific information on him?”</p><p>    “Miss McGonnagal here is right, who wouldn’t be interested in a three headed dog.” Hagrid looked between the two of us. “But I told him, I said, ‘the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him’. Take Fluffy for example, just play a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.” </p><p>    All of our eyes widened, including Hagrid’s as he quickly tried to backpedal. “I shouldn’t have told you that. I should not have told you that.”</p><p>    Harry grabbed Ron’s and Hermione’s sleeve, the latter of which grabbed onto mine and started running. </p><p>    “Hey! Where you going? Wait!” The man called out, and I turned my head to give him a quick wave.</p><p>    </p><p>    As we ran, with me struggling a bit to catch up, I spoke up. “Who do we tell? Dumbledore?”</p><p>    Harry led us down a corner. “We have to. Like Hermione said, he’s the one wizard that Voldemort is afraid of. But no first years can go up to his office, we have to talk to Professor McGonnagal first.” </p><p>    I nodded in understanding and followed as we raced up a few steps, then down another corridor. Before long, we were in my Aunt’s classroom, in front of our desk, with Ron, Hermione and I trying desperately to catch our breath. </p><p>    “We have to see Professor Dumblerdore.” Harry said, grabbing onto the desk.</p><p>    She looked at the four of us from over the tops of her glasses before her eyes settled on me. “Lyla, dear, what is this about?” She looked over my person, as if making sure that I was physically okay. </p><p>    I gulped in a breath. “It’s really important, auntie, I promise.”</p><p>    “Well, I’m afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here.” She gave us all concerned looks. “He received an urgent owl from the ministry of magic and left immediately for London.”</p><p>    Dread filled my chest and looked towards Harry for our next move, but he looked just as devastated. </p><p>    “He’s gone? But this is important.” He said.</p><p>    She straightened in her seat. “Yes, I heard Lyla when she first said it, now what is-”</p><p>    “This is about the Sorceror’s Stone.” </p><p>    My aunt froze, before looking up harshly at the boy I called my friend. “How do you know-”</p><p>    He cut her off again. “Someone’s going to try and steal it.”</p><p>    “And soon.” I added for effect.</p><p>    She glanced between the group and grew stern. A look across her face that I had never seen before. It started me and made me shy away from her desk a bit. “I don’t know how you found out about the stone, but I assure you, it is perfectly well-protected.</p><p>    “Now would you go back to your dormitories?”  She gave Ron and Harry a pointed look. “Quietly.”</p><p>    “But-” I started.</p><p>    “Lyla, once you pack your things I can help you move into the cottage for the summer, it is in Hogsmeade, so it shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>    I winced and nodded, going quiet. I was a little upset about the turn of events, especially dreading what might be happening with Voldemort, but I couldn’t help the bit of joy that came when she mentioned that I would be staying with her at her cottage.</p><p>    We all turned, walking back out into the corridor. </p><p>    “That was no stranger Hagrid met.” Harry started as soon as we were out of the classroom. “It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy.” </p><p>    “And with Dumbledore gone-” Hermione continued, looking a bit pale. </p><p>    The rest of her words were cut off. </p><p>    “Good afternoon.” A deep, slow voice said from behind us.</p><p>    I frowned, knowing who that voice belonged to. </p><p>    We all turned around at the same time and looked up at Snape, who looked less happy to see us than usual. “Now what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves,” he looked down at Harry, “be doing inside on a day like this?”</p><p>    My brain whirled, hoping to quickly come up with some excuse, but I came up blank, looking at Hermione to hopefully come up with a quick lie, but she looked like she was in the same position I was. </p><p>    “We, uh… We were just…”She stuttered out.</p><p>    “Careful.” Snape warned, with a little sneer on his face. “People will think you’re…” He gave Harry another glare, “up to something.”</p><p>    Harry glared back and I resisted the urge to elbow him in the gut. And instead chose to focus my attention elsewhere, not wanting to create more of a problem. </p><p>            After they finished their staring contest, the professor walked away. </p><p>            As soon as he was out of sight, we made our way back to our common room to wait for nightfall. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tribulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making our way out of the dorm with only a slight detour and an incident with Neville, we soon were making our way down the halls underneath the invisibility cloak. </p><p>           Being huddled together under a heavy cloak was suffocating to say the least. To say the most was to acknowledge the fact that having two almost teenage boys under with us was even worse. </p><p>            Quietly, Hermione waved her wand and opened the lock to the door. </p><p>            Surprisingly enough, however, the dog they were expecting to be barking the moment it smelled them, was snoring. </p><p>            "He's asleep?" Ron asked as the cloak flew off of us. </p><p>            "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry pointed out the thing plucking itself in the corner. </p><p>            It wasn't a bad song, however the dogs breathe was -</p><p>           "Ugh. It's got horrible breath!" </p><p>           Exactly. </p><p>           "We have to move its paw to get into the trapdoor." </p><p>           I glanced between the sleeping dog and the harp, and nodded. "I think that's doable." </p><p>           It took a few moments of effort to be able to get it out of the way, but eventually we were able to open up the trap door and look inside. </p><p>           "It's a bit…. Dark." I whispered, sitting back on my heels. </p><p>           "Well, I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign." Harry started to move forward but paused. "Does it seem…. A bit quiet?" </p><p>           We all froze, and glanced over at the sudden sound of disgust from Ron as he picked at some sort of goo from his shoulder. </p><p>           A slow growl sounded from above us, and as we looked up, I couldn't stop the small smile that grew onto my face. "Hey, Fluffy." I hummed at it and thought of a plan on the spot. </p><p>           I began singing. </p><p>           It wasn't a very interesting song, but just a little lullaby that I remember from one of my foster homes, but it did the trick. </p><p>           The dog stopped growling and turned all three pairs of eyes onto me, before slowly sitting back on its butt. </p><p>           Taking that as a good sign, I waved at the other three, adding in a makeshift verse. "~Go on ahead, I'll wait here~". </p><p>           They clearly wanted to stay with me, but with the giant demon now calm and no longer on the brink of attacking, they didn't really have any other choice. </p><p>           As they dropped down, Hermione paused to give my hand a squeeze and a whisper of encouragement. </p><p>           As soon as the trap door was shut again, I stood up and made my way over to the door, grabbing the cloak so that it didn't get ripped to shreds once I left. </p><p>           I stood by the door for a bit, singing the song a few more times until the all three heads were laying along the floor and soft snores filled the air. And as soon as I was sure it was asleep, I opened the door to leave. </p><p>           Before I closed the door again to separate me and the animal, I gave it a small smile. "What a good boy." </p><p> </p><p>           It took a while for me to find my aunt. She wasn't in her classroom as usual, but instead in a different teachers classroom. </p><p>           She wasn't too happy to be interrupted, but seeing as it had been an hour since Harry, Hermione and Ron went on without me, I was extremely adamant on her help. </p><p>           By the time we rounded up Dumbledore and a few other professors, and made our way through the obstacles, Ron and Hermione were found. </p><p>           Hermione was alright for the most part, but Ron was in a bit of worse shape. </p><p>           After fussing over him for a bit and being sent away with him, Hermione and I soon found ourselves lying in the beds besides his, waiting patiently to be discharged or for Harry to be found. </p><p>           And those wishes were soon fulfilled. </p><p>           Harry was brought up in Harris arms, and was soon laying on the bed that Ron had been in just moments before. </p><p>           The nurse reassured us, after a quick once over, that he would be alright, and just needed a bit of rest. And even though we wanted to stay there and wait for him to wake up (along with eating some of the candy that had been left for him by a few dozen students), my aunt shooed us off to go pack our things so we could be ready for the final feast. </p><p>         As we packed our things, we talked to the twins, Percy, a few class friends, and each other to fill in what exactly had happened down there. </p><p>          I was a bit sad to see the room bare once we finished packing our things, but I was also a little excited to see what my aunt had in store for us this summer. I wasn't expecting anything extreme or unnaturally amazing, but I was hoping that we would be able to spend time together to maybe share stories and become more like a family.    </p><p>           As we put our stuff in our designated spots, the three of us wandered down the steps, hoping to get one last look at our sleeping friend before we had to go to the dining hall. </p><p>           But we were beat to the punch. Leaning over the railing of one of the steps, we looked down at him and grinned, happy to see Harry up and about. </p><p>           "Are you alright there, Ron?" He called up to us before any of us could speak. </p><p>           "All right, you?" </p><p>           "All right. Hermione?" He turned his head to go down the line. </p><p>           "Never better." She responded, almost in tears. </p><p>           "I'm glad. Lyla?" </p><p>           As soon as his eyes landed on me, I burst into tears, and raced down the steps. Soon enough, all four of us were tangled into a giant hug. </p><p>           Through sniffles from me and Hermione I finally managed to answer him. "I can't complain, I got to befriend Fluffy after all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Goodbyes Suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 322 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." Clapping and cheering was heard all around us as Dumbledore announced the final point results. </p><p>            It was a bit upsetting hearing the totals out loud, along with all the cheering, especially with Draco looking smugly at our table, but it especially hurt that Harry's efforts to save Hogwarts from Voldemort was going unannounced. </p><p>            However, our spirits got a little bit of a lift as the Headmaster spoke again. </p><p>            "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Lyla Bell McGonagall, for the use of quick thinking and courage in the face of a giant beast, 30 points." Cheering was heard widespread from our table, and even Percy and the twins clapped me on my back to congratulate me.</p><p>            "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 30 points." More cheering and pats were exchanged.</p><p>            "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess-," Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, 'Me?' Harry nodded, and mouthed back, 'You!', "that Hogwarts has seen these many years...30 points." </p><p>            "To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." </p><p>            Immense cheering ensued, especially once people realized that we were tied with Slytherin for the top house. </p><p>            "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."</p><p>            Everyone turned their attention to Neville, who looked downright nervously happy. The whole table erupted with laughter and hugs, but not before we were told to quiet down by the prefects. </p><p>            "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order." As he clapped, the green banners changed to the Gryffindor red and yellow colors. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"</p><p>            At that, all the Houses stood up and cheered, most of whom threw their hats into the air. It was almost chaos with everyone screaming and moving around. At one point, I was lifted in the air by one of the twins, only to be put down and picked up by the other. When I turned my attention to the rest of my close friends, I found them in similar scenarios with the rest of the House. </p><p>            I never felt more accepted or in the right place than right at that exact moment. </p><p> </p><p>            By the time that everyone was ready to leave, I was a little sad that I would not be joining them on the train ride home. However, I was a little happy that I wouldn't have to say a teary goodbye in front of a bunch of magical families. </p><p>            So instead, I was standing beside my aunt, giving one last hug to Hermione before she joined the boys near the train since I already said goodbye to them. </p><p>            We swore to each other over and over to stay in touch during the summer, through letters and phone calls, as well as the occasional visit that Aunt M promised me. </p><p>            As I watched her walk off and get onto the train, I leaned against my aunt and looked up at her as the train began to leave. "What do we do now?" I asked, wiping one stray tear from my cheek. </p><p>            Smiling down at me, she wrapped her arm with mine and guided me towards the chariots that we had taken to get there. "Well, child, first we are going back to Hogwarts to grab our things, and then we'll head home." </p><p>            I climbed into the carriage and sat across from the graceful woman, only slightly startled when it started moving. "What will we do exactly, this summer?" </p><p>            "I do have some work to do. Preparing the curriculum and such. However, I was planning on telling you about our family." She smiled at me before looking out towards the castle. "I was also planning on tutoring you a bit to keep you ahead of the others. Because maybe that will keep you out of trouble."</p><p>            I grinned sheepishly at the last bit and went quiet. </p><p>            Noticing how silent I was, Aunt M filled it with a different conversation. "I heard that the twins and you have become friends. I hope you're not planning on playing tricks on any of the teachers or students along with them. Heaven knows I already have a hard time dealing with just them."</p><p>            I giggled a little at her exaggerated exhaust. "I promise I won't join their antics when they're directed towards you." </p><p>            She gave me a pointed look, but I wasn't worried since the corner of her lips twitched upwards a bit. "Good. And I trust that you'll be a good influence on them. They're good boys. I think they'll grow up to be fine men." She gave me another look, but this one was a bit different</p><p>            I turned bright red. "No! It's not like that." I turned in my seat and covered my cheeks with my hands. "We're just friends." I grumbled out the last bit without any hint of conviction. </p><p>            "Well, then. I guess I have nothing to worry about then." </p><p>            I nodded, and thought to myself. 'They're only a little bit cute.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>